


Power Rangers - The Green Power Coin

by Cat2000, KindredIsa



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Tommy Oliver, Jason not the one that tries to rape, Jason tries to save Tommy, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, More will be added, Non-con spanking, Past Rape/Non-con, severe spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Jason has just found out who the evil green rangers is. Determined to punish Tommy and find a way to convince him to join them, the red ranger will do whatever it takes. He soon finds out that things are worse than what he feared while Tommy was taken by Rita.Co-written with Cat2000 before we started the Supernatural stories.
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Green Power Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fiction that I found while looking through my old fictions. I am not sure how old this one is but decided to place this fiction on this archive. This contains some non-con elements and is a bit dark. I hope you enjoy it and will post it in short bits to break it up some.  
> We of course don't own power rangers but these were written before our supernatural role plays and we do our work as if writing a fiction together. Much love and be safe everyone. All mistakes are our own by the way.

Morphed into his red ranger form, Jason found himself facing the green ranger who he’d found out just recently was Tommy. He didn’t really give himself a chance to think things through, and made an attack. There was an idea at the back of his mind, but he still wasn’t sure whether it would work, or even if he would be able to pull it off.

Tommy had been busy destroying the business district with his dragonzord, delighting in the screams of the stupid people. Yes, let them run, he thought with glee as he directed the green metallic zord to crash its tail into a nearby doctor's office. He was having so much fun, and just hoped it never would end, not knowing that the red ranger had a plan to stop him.

Jason summoned his zord, and took a flying leap into it. He then went after the dragonzord – but knew there was no way he could put his plan into motion with them both in their zords. “Hey, green ranger!” he said, not letting on that he knew Tommy’s true identity. “Why don’t we have a little one-on-one fight?”

Tommy smirked a little at the obvious taunt, with his eyes flashing green behind the helmet. "Why, are you scared I'll destroy your precious zord?"

“You’re hiding behind that dragonzord,” Jason said, still taunting. “What’s the matter? Scared of facing me in a proper fight?”

Tommy narrowed his eyes and had the dragonzord strike the red zord hard as it could. "I'm not scared of you, red ranger."

Jason let his own zord strike back, just as hard. “Then why don’t you face me in a proper fight?”

Tommy got annoyed and grunted when his zord rocked on its feet at being struck hard by the red ranger's zord. He gritted his teeth and decided that the red ranger did deserve a more personal beating. He leapt from his zord, landing on the ground below. "Come and get your ass beat, red ranger!"

Beneath his helmet, Jason felt his lips curve up in a smile. Wordlessly, he leaped down from his own zord, and attacked Tommy immediately, putting a lot of force behind his punches and kicks.

Tommy was a little startled by the force and speed of the red ranger's attack, but he fought back hard as well, with the same fire that sparked in his eyes.

Jason gave Tommy a hard punch in the stomach, and then grabbed the green ranger, and ported to his bedroom at home. Fortunately, his parents had gone on holiday for the week – so Jason had the house to himself.

Tommy let out a grunt of sudden pain as he was punched hard into his stomach. His chocolate eyes suddenly widened when he was grabbed, expecting the red ranger to continue the battle, only to be teleported somewhere else. Looking around, Tommy found himself in a house and panted, holding his stomach a little. "What the heck is this?"

Jason kept a tight, almost painful grip on Tommy’s upper arm. “I suggest you power down, Tommy,” he said, a slightly harsh note to his voice.

Tommy's eyes widened, and his mouth opened under the helmet in surprise; but he quickly recovered. "I don't know a Tommy, red ranger." He began to wonder how the red ranger knew who he was, and that was starting to bother him.

Jason powered down, and tightened his grip on Tommy’s arm. “I’m really not stupid, Tommy. This will go easier if you do as I say and power down.”

Tommy gulped and was now looking at Jason, the red ranger. He knew that Jason Lee Scott was the red ranger, but was still wondering how he knew that he was the green ranger. The grip tightened and Jason threatened him that he needed to power down with it going easier on him. There was no way that he was going to do what the red ranger demanded of him. He remained silent with his chocolate eyes narrowed under his helmet, almost daring the other ranger to do something about it.

To be honest, Jason hadn’t really expected it to be easy – and he was a little pleased that it wasn’t. With a shrug, he started to pull Tommy over to the bed, and pushed him down, quickly handcuffing the green ranger to the bedpost.

Tommy struggled in alarm when he found himself pushed down face down on the bed with the click of metal hand-cuffs on one of his wrists, with the other attached to the bedpost. Another hand-cuff was attached to the other wrist, and he was now trapped on the bed. "Ughhh, what are you doing?!"

“It’s a lot easier to do this when you’re lying down than holding you up.” Jason sat on the bed, making sure he was out of range of Tommy’s feet, and smacked his bottom hard.

Tommy's eyes widened in shock when he felt the smack to his butt cheeks, clad only in the green lycra. He bit his lower lip, but struggled, shocked, and didn't like his bottom getting stung.

Jason placed his other hand on Tommy’s back as he brought his hand down again and again, finding it a very satisfying feeling to be punishing the green ranger like this. After a few moments, he paused. “Ready to power down now?”

Tommy grunted as he continued to feel the hand smacking his bottom hard, but didn't want to give up. "No, let me up now!"

“Now why would I do that when I have you exactly where I want you?” Jason gave a slight grin. “Actually, I am enjoying this... so I’m glad you’re not giving it yet.” He continued to bring his hand down, until he could feel how hot Tommy’s bottom was through the lycra of the ranger suit, and then paused, reaching over to pick up a ruler lying on the bedside table.

Tommy continued to struggle, only finding that he was trapped on the bed. The green ranger was crying out with his bottom burning, but refused to give in. A warrior, no matter how sore his butt was, wouldn't surrender; but he was feeling that resolve not as solid as it once had been.

Jason lightly tapped the ruler on the green-clad bottom before him. “Ready to give in yet?”

Tommy shook his head, panting a little, determined not to give in; but his voice quivered a little. "N...No..."

“That’s a pity.” But from the tone of Jason’s voice, it was anything but. He snapped the ruler down hard across Tommy’s bottom.

"Oww! Ahhhh! You will pay for this, red ranger!" Tommy growled out in rage as he struggled again. Finding it useless with his bottom feeling like the ruler was slowly skinning his reddened cheeks.

Jason continued to bring the ruler down hard, and then paused, resting it on Tommy’s heated bottom. “Are you ready to give in yet? Or do I need to upgrade?”

Tommy wasn't about to give in to a power ranger, and despite silently crying, he told Jason he could shove his upgrade up where the sun didn't shine.

Jason got up from the bed briefly, and walked over to his wardrobe. He opened the door, and took down the solid wooden paddle he’d bought purely on a whim. He then walked back over, sat down on the bed again, and tapped the paddle against Tommy’s sore cheeks before bringing it down hard.

"Owww! You son of a...Mmm....When I get out of here, I am going to make you pay!"

“I don’t intend to let you free any time soon, so I think it’ll be a while before you can make me pay.” Jason continued to bring the paddle down hard. “Besides, this is completely in your hands. When you want me to stop, just power down.”

"I won't surrender." Tommy gritted his teeth and grunted between cries of pain with his bottom burning.

“Then I think you’re in for a very painful afternoon.” Jason continued to bring the paddle down hard.

"Ughhh!! I think you need to let me go and then go hide under the Zordon's skirts like the scared little boy you are!"

“I think you need to watch your mouth when you’re like this. I have a switch I’m just dying to try out.”

"A switch? What are you? Spank-happy?"

“Apparently so,” Jason said, a note of humor in his voice. “I imagine a switch would be extremely painful over an already well-spanked bottom, but...well, it’s your call.” He paused, resting his hand on Tommy’s behind and feeling how hot it was through his pants.

Tommy panted in pain, and his face was now wet with tears from the burning in his backside, but he didn't want to surrender. His bottom was screaming something else, wanting to make it all stop.

Jason waited for a moment, and then stood up and walked back to the wardrobe, putting the paddle away and retrieving the switch.

Tommy struggled a little, dreading what was to come next, and he contemplated screaming that he'd do what the red ranger wanted from him; but a part of him wouldn't allow it.

Instead of sitting down on the bed, Jason stood next to it. He tapped the switch gently against Tommy’s bottom, and then lashed it down hard.

Tommy screamed from the pain as the lash came down hard onto his heated cheeks, unable to help it. "Aghhh!....I give! Please stop!!"

Jason stopped, and sounded stern as he said, “Power down, then.”

Tommy whimpered and his voice was almost quivering as he spoke. "P..Power down." He was surrounded by green light before there, trapped on the bed, was a teenager clad in green with his face streaked with tears, his eyes glowing an eerie, angry green.

“Thought you said you didn’t know a Tommy,” Jason said with a trace of amusement, putting the switch to one side. “Need some ice for your butt?”

Tommy growled in annoyance, wanting to hurt Jason for what he'd done to him, but was still trapped. "No, I want you to let me go...Now!"

“How about...no? You’ve been attacking us for so long, I figure it’s about time I got the upper hand.”

Tommy just struggled in the cuffs, getting angry despite a very sore bottom, determined to hurt Jason and the others for his humiliation and pain.

“You know, this really will go much easier for you if you don’t fight,” Jason commented. “And if you’re not careful, you’ll hurt your wrists.”

"Like I really care...I hate you...hate you all and will make you all suffer."

“You really need to find something else to say.” Jason shook his head. “So...do you want something to eat?”

"No, but I want to kill you."

“Yeah, I know. But do you want to settle for some pizza for now instead? I can order takeout.”

"No, I won't eat your filthy food, red ranger. I want you to let me go."

“I have a name, you know. It’s Jason. Come on – you can say it,” Jason coaxed. “And I don’t intend on letting you go, so don’t waste your breath asking.”

"I know your name, red ranger, but I prefer not to get personal with my enemy."

“Can’t really get more personal than me spanking your butt...maybe if I pull your pants down...”

"No! Fine; you win, Jason." He spoke the name with cold venom in his voice, furious, but refused to budge on anything more.

“Much better,” Jason said, a slightly odd gentle note to his voice. “Just a question, Tommy...would you really rather I killed you?”

Tommy looked at Jason. "Yes, I would rather you killed me than be a prisoner."

“Oh, well...that’s just tough for you, then.” Jason shrugged, apparently unconcerned. “Sure you’re not hungry?”

"No, I won't accept charity from you."

“It’s not charity. You’ll be paying me back, believe me.”

"Why should I believe anything you say, ranger?"

“How about the fact that I had the chance to kill you and haven’t yet?” Jason asked. “I haven’t caused any permanent damage to you – only given you a sound spanking. You might rather be dead, but I don’t want to kill you.”

Tommy growled and hissed when his bottom burned when he twisted a little. He finally just panted in exhaustion. He was hungry, but he wouldn't trust Jason.

“Well, I’m gonna order pizza...any toppings you especially don’t like? Or shall I just get everything?” Jason asked.

Tommy remained silent, not wanting to respond to him, and would have bitten his hand if he even put his hand near his mouth, now like a wild, angry tiger.

Jason shrugged. “Very well.” He picked up the phone, and put in an order for a large pizza with everything on.

Tommy just lay there, determined to escape, and knew that Jason would let his guard down and then die slowly.

Jason went to get the pizza when it arrived, and put it on two plates, putting one of the plates near to Tommy’s hand, so he would be able to pick up a piece and eat it, but not much else.

The pizza smelt and looked good, but the teenager tried to remain determined not to give in. To give in was a weakness, and it would betray his empress.

“You know, the only person you’re hurting is yourself if you refuse to eat. And if you don’t, how will you keep your strength up for trying to escape and trying to kill me?” Jason smirked.

Tommy took a bite finally after it was cold, hungry; but wanted to make sure it wasn't drugged - but it seemed fine. He was starving and still looked at Jason with full on hatred, even though he ate the entire thing. "You freaking happy now?"

“Honestly? Not really. Maybe if you started behaving...” Jason put the plates to one side.

"Heh, I doubt that is going to happen."

Jason shrugged slightly. “Me too. But if you’re bad, you know what you can expect now.”

Tommy just struggled again and snapped his teeth at Jason's hand when he got too close to him.

“You know, if you try and bite me again, I’m gonna pull your pants down and really tan your bare bottom,” Jason said warning.

"What makes you think that threat will stop me?"

“Why don’t you try again?” Jason invited. “I really don’t mind spanking you.”

"Don't tempt me," Tommy snapped back at Jason.

“So what happened, Tommy? How did Rita get a hold of you?”

"What do you care? My Empress didn't get a hold of me, she saved me from that lame existence I called life."

“I’m curious,” Jason replied. “Besides, I liked you in the martial arts tournament – even though we were pretty evenly matched.”

"Well, I don't feel like satisfying your curiosity."

“So what do you feel like doing? Apart from the obvious.”

"Well, besides wanting to kill you all? Thinking about ways to kill you, torture you and to hurt you."

“Uh-uh,” Jason said. “What else? Or what did you like doing before your ‘Empress’ took you?”

Tommy rolled his eyes and smirked a little. "Like I'd tell you that."

“Suppose that’s not likely,” Jason admitted. “How’s your butt feeling now? Want some ice?”

"Why, so you can look at my butt to put it on? I'd rather be sore."

“I somehow have the feeling I’ll be seeing a lot more of your butt,” Jason said. “Kind of a pity I didn’t get to use the switch more, but it sounded painful enough.”

"I doubt that I'll let you spank me again."

“Unless you’ve figured out a way of getting out of those cuffs, I doubt that’s happening.”

Tommy grunted and groaned while he struggled, but then lay there pouting, considering he realized that he was definitely stuck on the bed with his butt a prone target.

“Why don’t we talk about what you’ve been doing so far while working for Rita?” Jason suggested.

"How about no?"

“You won’t talk about anything else, so we might as well move straight on to the other punishments,” Jason said, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

Tommy looked at Jason a little nervously. "Other punishments?"

“You didn’t really think that was going to be the end of it...did you?”

"Suppose not, but figured you were too wimpy to do anymore."

“Really not a good time to be making insults.” Jason leaned over, and lightly touched Tommy’s bottom. “You’re still warm – but with our fast healing, I’m betting it’s not as sore as it was.”

Tommy growled when he felt the hand on his clothed, warm bottom. "Hey, what part of don't touch my butt do you not understand; or is your head just full of dumb muscle?"

“No...it’s just the rest of me that’s muscled. And you’re really not in the position to give orders.” Jason tugged his pants down.

Tommy let out a gasp with his eyes going wide when his pants were pulled down to expose his boxer clothed bottom. "Hey!"

“So what’s the thing you like most about being under Rita’s control?” Jason asked, resting his hand on Tommy’s boxers.

Tommy shook his head and tried to get out of the cuffs again, hurting his wrists; but his hunger to kill the red ranger was stronger than the pain.

Jason sighed quietly, and shook his head. “You really need to stop doing that...” He leaned carefully over to check whether Tommy had cut his wrists or not.

Tommy hissed when his cut wrists were examined, with blood dribbling down onto his arms and the bed. "I will never stop trying to escape you."

Jason grabbed some cream and bandages out of his first aid box, and then undid one of the cuffs so that he could treat Tommy’s wrist, coating cream on the cuts and then bandaging his wrist, before re-cuffing that wrist and then treating the other.

Tommy struggled when one of his cuffs was undone, and managed to punch Jason before he was subdued and treated, getting a hard smack to his bottom for it. "Ouch."

“You really need to behave yourself.” Jason finished treating Tommy’s wrists, and then landed a couple more hard smacks to his bottom.

"Oww! I hate you." Tommy growled and pouted in annoyance, with his butt sore from getting spanked.

“I know you do. Thing is, though, I don’t. Hate you, I mean. Even after everything you’ve done.” Jason tugged Tommy’s boxers down as well.

"No!" Tommy protested when he felt his boxers tugged down, exposing his naked bottom that was pretty well spanked. He had never felt so humiliated nor so exposed.

“If you promise to behave, I’ll just use my hand this time,” Jason said, a little sternly.

"No, stop this! I will kill you for this!"

“Really wrong thing to say.” Jason stood up, and headed over to the wardrobe again. “Hmm...what haven’t I tried out yet?”

Tommy squirmed and struggled to look behind him to see what Jason was grabbing. His wrists hurt and he panted in slight worry, but his eyes also flashed in anger.

Jason took a few moments as he decided, and then brought a birch rod back with him. “Apparently, this only hurts on the bare...So it’s a good job I pulled your pants down.” He rested the birch rod lightly on Tommy’s bare bottom.

Tommy cringed when he felt the birch rod tap his bare bottom lightly, not wanting to deal with getting his butt whipped

Jason lifted the birch rod, and snapped it down hard across Tommy’s bottom.

"Aghh! Owww...That hurts."

“Yes – I know,” Jason said grimly, and brought it down again with the same amount of force.

"Aghh! You blasted stupid ranger! I will make sure you die slowly for this."

Jason brought the birch rod down with considerably more force for the next few strokes. “You really need to watch your mouth. And I think you’ve forgotten my name already.”

Tommy was squirming on the bed the best he could, getting his bottom beat; but his eyes remained emerald green, but blurred with un-shed tears.

Jason continued to bring the birch down hard – and then paused, lightly dropping it to the ground.

"Oooohhh!" Tommy whimpered and was silently crying, considering how sore his bottom was right now.

Jason ran his hand lightly over Tommy’s bottom. “Do I need to continue?” he asked sternly.

"I won't submit to y...you."

Jason shook his head, and landed a hard smack to Tommy’s bottom. “Not sure you can take much more spanking...”

Tommy grunted and was sniffling, considering his butt cheeks really hurt. "What do you want from me?"

Jason considered that for a moment or two. “Well, I partly want revenge...and I suppose I kind of want you. Back to normal,” he added.

"I am normal, you idiot ranger."

“No – normal is what you were when we first met. Not enslaved to anyone, just...you.”

"He won't ever return, and you had better get used to that."

“I don’t believe that,” Jason said quietly. “I don’t give up on people. But you don’t have to follow Rita, you know. She might have created you...but you’re more than just her puppet.”

"She is my Empress and I follow her commands and wishes."

“Is that all there is?” Jason asked. “Don’t you ever wish for more?”

"What do you mean? My Empress' desires fulfilled are all I wish for."

Jason sat down on the chair again. “So you don’t have any other desires? You don’t have any dreams?”

"I am not allowed to and have none."

“Just because you’re not allowed to doesn’t mean you don’t have any,” Jason said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

“That you’re still a person. You might be a slave to evil, but you still have your own feelings and emotions. What do you want? You...not your ‘Empress’.”

Tommy frowned a little, looking confused. "I don't know. I really don't know what my own feelings I have are."

“You know that you can make your own choices, right?” Jason asked. “You have free will. You don’t have to be a slave.”

"I have to do as my Empress commands."

“But you don’t have to,” Jason said. “That’s what I’ve been saying to you. You don’t have to be evil.”

"I am evil, ranger, and I happen to like it."

“That’s a pity,” Jason said. “I think you could like being good much more.”

"I highly doubt that. I am not weak as evil, and I happen to enjoy destroying stuff."

“Uh-uh...” Jason said slowly. “Well, I’m gonna grab a soda. Want one?”

"No, I don't want a pansy soda."

Jason shrugged, and left the room to grab himself a soda. He sat in the chair and opened the can, drinking some of it. “So...Why me?”

"What do you mean why you?"

“There are five of us...and yet you’ve been coming after mainly me. Attacking me, trying to kill me, sending me into that other dimension...I want to know why.”

"Well duh, it is pretty obvious. Take out the leader and the rest will be like picking off ducklings in a pond."

“Which I might believe...but it seems much more personal than that,” Jason said. “Like you hated particularly me even before now.”

Tommy sighed and blinked, looking at the red ranger. "Well, you are pansy and so weak, I couldn't wait to take you down."

“And, again, I would have believed that...but I think we’ve proved which one of us is stronger now, don’t you?”

Tommy growled and pulled on his cuffs with a growl, drawing a bit more blood. "I am not weak!"

“Never said you were.” With a sigh, Jason wiped at the blood Tommy had drawn. “It’s a pity you refuse to listen to reason.”

Tommy hissed when the red ranger wiped at his bleeding wrists, and felt tears fall softly.

“I told you, don’t struggle. You’ll just hurt yourself more.” Jason’s fingers twitched, almost touching Tommy’s hair, before he pulled back and sighed.

Tommy just looked away with tears still falling. He had lost everything to follow his Empress, but he owed her his loyalty.

“I’d wipe those tears away for you, but I think you might bite my hand,” Jason said, a little quietly. “Do you want a soda now? Some water? Something else?”

Tommy nodded a little. "I...I didn't want to kill you, but it is what my Empress wants."

Jason left to get him a soda, opened the can, and put it so that the green ranger would be able to pick it up and drink it without a lot of difficulty. “I’d tell you that you don’t have to follow her, but maybe I’m just wasting my breath.”

"I have no choice, she wants the power rangers destroyed and I shall do it. No questions are asked. I just do as I am ordered with great delight."

“You always have a choice,” Jason said. “If you don’t want to kill me, then don’t.”

"But I must...Failure to the Empress is not an option unless you want to be punished."

“I can protect you,” Jason said quietly.

"How? The Empress can find me anywhere, and what makes you think I'll accept your help?"

Jason shrugged. “She’s not finding you right now. And I’ve been a ranger for longer than you have. Trust me, I can protect you. But I can’t tell you to accept my help...all I can say is that you have the ability to make your own choices.”

"And what makes you think I will trust you, red ranger?"

“I haven’t broken a promise to you yet, have I?”

"No, but you are still the enemy."

“Only if you choose to make me your enemy, Tommy.”

"There is no choosing. You are my enemy."

Jason sighed, and pushed his hand through his hair. “Fine. I’m your enemy. And you’re still handcuffed to my bed with a sore bottom...speaking of which, would you like some ice for it now?”

Tommy sighed in annoyance. "Why do you continue to try and become my friend?"

“For two reasons. The only one I’m gonna tell you is that I do believe you can become a good person.”

Tommy snorted a little at that, finding the first reason amusing. "Yeah, if you say so."

“If you weren’t your own person, we wouldn’t be talking like this,” Jason pointed out. “So...about that ice? And if you don’t drink that soda soon, it’s gonna get warm.”

Tommy sipped his soda and sighed. "Alright, the ice could be fine; and don't expect me to be all goody good. Not my style."

“So I noticed.” Jason left the room again, and came back with a bag of ice, which he carefully placed on Tommy’s red, hot bottom.

"Owww! Easy...that thing is tender." Tommy growled and actually began to pout, looking like a small, well spanked boy; rather than a brave, evil warrior.

“Just tender? I can’t have done a very good job, then,” Jason said, teasing a little. “I’d put some cream on for you, but you probably wouldn’t like me touching you like that.”

"If you even think of rubbing my butt, I'll throw you across the room the first chance I get."

Jason snorted softly. “That threat would be a lot more believable if you weren’t handcuffed to the bed.”

Tommy just pouted. "Shut up."

“No, I’m afraid you’re also gonna have to deal with me talking to you. So traumatizing,” Jason said, a slight edge of sarcasm to his voice.

"Yeah, the sound of your voice makes me want to throw up."

“Want me to grab a bucket for you?” Jason asked, still with that hard edge to his voice.

"No, but you might look better if I puked on you. Too much red on you and it's making me sick."

“Fortunately, I’m not concerned with what you like and don’t like,” Jason said. “But I’d like to point out, I can make this much worse for you.”

"By what? Spanking my butt more?"

“That goes without saying,” Jason said. “It seems to be a particularly effective punishment, and we still have more to deal with. I was thinking more that I haven’t chained you to the wall...I’ve fed you, I’ve given you something to drink. I can make it worse,” he repeated.

"Is that some sort of threat?"

“Just a warning to behave yourself,” Jason replied.

Tommy smirked a little, finding it really amusing that the red ranger was warning him to behave or he'd spank him again. "You are warning someone who is evil to behave? Now that is funny."

Jason laced his hands behind his back. “And I keep telling you, you don’t have to be evil.”

"Aww; but it is so much fun, red ranger."

“Worth getting your butt spanked?” Jason asked seriously.

"Why? You planning to spank me till your hands fall off or until I decide one day to be a good boy?" Tommy's voice had a mocking tone to it.

“I can’t force you to choose to be good. Only you can make that choice. But I can – and will – give you consequences for your actions.”

"What else could you do to me besides spank me? Bore me to death?"

“I can be nice...or I can be strict. You’ll see, I imagine.”

Tommy still wasn't cowed by Jason's threats about being nice or strict, and ended up bursting into laughter. "Yeah, whatever, man."

Jason didn’t seem too surprised by the laughter. “You’ll find out. How’s your butt feeling, by the way? Fast healing working all right?”

"Why do you care? Seriously, are you so obsessed with my butt that you need a status report every few minutes?"

“Actually, I’m just waiting for it to heal enough for the next spanking.”

"Are you nuts? Wait, don't answer that...I know you are insane. You'd have to be insane to wear so much red."

“Watch the insults, Tommy. And, no, I’m not insane...kind of angry, though.”

"Why? You not getting any little Jason time to yourself?"

“I’m angry with YOU,” Jason replied. “I think I have good reason to be.”

"Uh huh. And I care because why?"

“Because it’s why I have you here like this – and is also affecting what I’m gonna do to you.”

"You can't do anything more than spank me so why should I be scared or you?"

“I could handcuff you to the wall in my basement,” Jason suggested. “I could take away your morpher and your power coin. I could even just go away and leave you completely alone. I don’t have to limit myself to your butt – you’re pretty helpless, so if I wanted to give you a real beating, I could. There are all sorts of things I can do, Tommy.”

"Heh, you're not evil enough to do any of that stuff."

“Do you really think so, Tommy? Think I wouldn’t do any of those things?”

"Nope, I don't think you will."

Wordlessly, Jason leaned across and tugged off Tommy’s morpher, also taking away his power coin.


	2. Chapter Two

Tommy watched him wordlessly, surprised that Jason had grabbed his morpher and power coin, feeling weakened by the loss of his powers. He didn't like that, and felt a little more vulnerable than he had felt before now.

“If you’re still wanting to test me, I can port us to the basement right now,” Jason suggested.

Tommy opened his mouth but closed it, but that didn't stop him from glaring at his captor in rage.

Jason waited for a few moments. “Well?” he asked.

"No, there is no need. As much as it makes me want to throw you into the nearby wall, you have me at your mercy."

“I really wish I could say I was happy with that.”

"Yeah, I bet."

Jason glanced at his watch. “You should probably get some sleep, cause it’s gonna be a full day tomorrow.”

"Why? What do you plan to do to me tomorrow?"

“Punish you – for real,” Jason answered, looking a bit grim.

"Ah, excuse me? You want to punish me even more? You really are sadistic, aren't you?"

“I haven’t even started punishing you for trying to destroy Angel Grove,” Jason replied.

"Oh, you are all upset about a few buildings? That is really sad, man."

“And attacking my friends,” Jason added. “Fact is, you’re gonna be facing the consequences of your actions – just like I promised. Starting tomorrow.”

"Whatever, like I really care for your little town and your ranger friends."

Jason shrugged. “Like it or not, you’re a ranger too. I don’t think you’re entirely evil, no matter how much you proclaim otherwise. Do you want me to leave the ice on for the night? Or shall I just take it off?”

"I don't care," Tommy growled out; but he did want to leave the ice on his sore bottom. He was feeling weak and helpless without the power coin.

“Guess I can clean up any water tomorrow.” Jason stood up, and headed towards the door. “See you in the morning.”

Tommy groaned, still hand-cuffed to the bed on his front, not wanting to be by himself the entire night. "W...Wait. What if I need to pee?"

“I’ll just be downstairs, and I’m a light sleeper,” Jason replied. “If you call out, I’ll hear you.”

"B...But don't go...I...I...um need help."

Jason paused with his hand on the doorknob, turning to look at Tommy. “Need help with what?”

"I need to pee."

“Do I need to warn you what will happen if you try and fight me?” Jason asked, heading back over to the bed.

"Think I am a big boy and can figure out what happens, you know."

Jason leaned across to undo the handcuffs, but didn’t let his guard down, and left the cuffs around Tommy’s wrists as he pulled the green ranger up to his feet.

Tommy grunted when he was pulled up, wanting to cover his privates nervously. His need to urinate was far too important at that moment.

Jason took Tommy through to the washroom, and then quickly cuffed him against the toilet so that he could go without Jason worrying about him escaping.

Tommy sighed but pouted when he had to sit down on the toilet bowl to pee with his wrist cuffed. The metal rattled a little and the green ranger worked on relieving himself, but also made sure not to make a mess or spill.

“Let me know when you’re done,” Jason said from outside the door.

"I'm done," Tommy muttered after wiping the last droplets off, and stood up after flushing the toilet.

Jason went back into the washroom and uncuffed Tommy, leading him back into the bedroom and putting him back down on the bed, before cuffing him to the bedposts once more.

Tommy sighed as he was cuffed once again on the bed, and the air on his bare body made him shiver. 'Um...ah t...thank you..."

“You’re welcome,” Jason replied. “Need the ice back on your butt?”

"Yes, I'm cold."

Without a word, Jason pulled the blankets up and over Tommy’s body.

"Thank you," Tommy spoke softly, feeling a little tired, and was soon sleeping on the bed.

*****

The next morning, Jason had decided to cook some breakfast. He put some bacon, eggs, and waffles on the burner, before heading up the stairs to check on his prisoner.

When Jason entered the room, Tommy was still sleeping under the warm covers, with his bottom having cooled down over the night.

Jason didn’t immediately wake up Tommy, instead going back down to finish making breakfast and put it on two plates, before heading back upstairs with the plates.

The food soon woke Tommy up, and he squirmed a little with the cuffs clanging on the bed posts. To his dismay he was still unfortunately trapped with his backside vulnerable.

“How are you feeling?” Jason asked, putting the plate and cutlery near to Tommy so that the green ranger would be able to feed himself without much difficulty.

"Fine, but hungry. You know my Mistress will look for me."

“I’m aware of that, and I know I can stop her getting to you.” Jason nodded to the food. “Eat.”

Tommy took the fork and did begin to eat, not considering that he was actually obeying an order; but he was rather hungry, so he didn't care either way.

Jason sighed quietly, and began eating his own breakfast.

"So what do you plan to do with me anyway?"

“You mean besides punishing you for your actions?”

"Well that for starters, yes."

“I still want to convince you that you can be one of the good guys. That you’re free to choose your own path.”

"And if I choose to remain evil?"

“Then it really becomes a question of which one of us is gonna die.”

"Pity, I’d almost hate to kill you."

Jason shrugged. “You’ve been talking about killing me almost non-stop since I brought you here.”

"Well, I am going to kill you after all. Why do you seem so surprised about it?"

“Oh, I’m not surprised...And maybe you’re right. Maybe it’ll be me who dies. But not yet.”

"Soon if I have any say in your fate, red ranger."

“While you’re here, call me Jason,” Jason ordered rather than suggested.

"I'd rather not get familiar with my prey and I told you that before."

“You also agreed to use my name,” Jason reminded him. “Or do you need a spanking before the next spanking to remind you?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, then, Jason."

“Much better.” Jason removed Tommy’s plate, seeing he was finished, and then slid the blankets down and off his bottom.

Tommy whimpered a little, feeling the warmth disappear off his body, leaving him naked and vulnerable.

“I know you already said you like destroying things – but that’s why you’re getting this spanking. For attacking Angel Grove.” Jason lifted his hand, and brought it down hard.

"Oww!" Tommy grunted at the sharp, hard smack to his bare bottom. He knew this would hurt; but it was completely worth it to destroy Angel Grove.

Jason placed his other hand on Tommy’s back to steady him as he continued to rain down hard smacks. “This would be a lot easier if I could put you over my knee.”

Tommy moaned and groaned while he got hard spanks to his naked bottom, with the fleshy moons turning pink then red with Jason's efforts.

Jason brought his hand down hard several more times, and then stood up and walked over to pick up the switch, bringing it back over. “It’s not just the buildings. You also attacked other people – who hadn’t done anything to you; who had no connection to you at all. Destroying buildings is one thing. People are something else.” He tapped the switch lightly against Tommy’s bottom.

"They were, oww, dumb enough to be in the way." Tommy grunted, and then yelped when that comment got him a good swat.

“They were going about their lives, and they weren’t harming you,” Jason said sternly. He brought the switch down hard.

"Aghhh!" Tommy howled when the thin switch came down on his naked behind, leaving a thin pink line on the bouncing cheeks.

Jason stayed silent as he brought the switch down hard and fast for a good couple of dozen strikes, and then stopped.

"Oww...Damn you!"

“Watch your mouth, or I’ll continue,” Jason said sternly.

Tommy clamped his mouth shut with a whimper, but his defiance was still obvious, despite a sore bottom.

Jason left the room to get a bag of ice, and brought it back in. He took a piece out, and ran it gently over Tommy’s hot bottom.

Tommy hissed a little at the ice rubbing over his sore, hot, red cheeks. "Oooohh oww..." He grunted with the hot, flaming cheeks melting the ice and dribbling down between his cheeks with, to his dismay, his penis hardening.

“Guess I let that get to me,” Jason commented, continuing to rub the ice over Tommy’s bottom. “But I do think you deserved this.”

Tommy could only whimper as the ice continued to torment his bottom and throbbing flesh. "Ooohhh...ahhhh..."

Jason continued to use the ice to cool down Tommy’s bottom, and then reached over to grab the jar of cream. “I know you said you’d throw me across the room if I did this, but I think you probably need it as well.” He coated his fingers with the cream, and began rubbing that into Tommy’s bottom.

Tommy stiffened in alarm feeling hands rubbing on his butt cheeks, but his penis definitely loved it. "H...Hey!"

“Relax,” Jason said. “I’m not gonna be doing anything else, just soothe your pain.”

Tommy found it very hard to relax and whimpered. As the other teenager messaged his naked bottom, the green ranger actually spurted on the bed. His face was now just as red as his butt cheeks, completely embarrassed.

Jason finished rubbing in the cream, and sat back a little. “I’ll let you up in a minute so I can clean up the bed.”

Tommy said nothing, completely embarrassed by the fact that he'd messed the bed with his white seed with an enemy messaging his bare butt.

Jason leaned over to uncuff Tommy, on his guard, and then re-cuffed the green ranger to the radiator in the room. “You really don’t need to feel embarrassed.”

Tommy just sat on the floor with his leg bent, hiding his wet, sticky groin. "Yes, I do. I was weak with an enemy."

“An enemy because you choose to make me one.” Jason passed him a damp cloth. “Here, you can clean yourself up.” He began to strip the sheets off the bed.

Tommy took the cloth and worked on cleaning his stomach and groin with a pout, not amused or happy that he had been affected in any way. He still felt weak without his power coin, and gave the face cloth back. "I don't like feeling weak..."

“So I noticed.” Jason took the blankets and the cloth out of the room to put them in the machine, and then came back with more blankets which he made the bed up again with.

"Don't feel good. Haven't since you took my coin."

Jason glanced at him. “Oh? Wonder why that is...”

Tommy was feeling weak and didn't like the weakness, but didn't say anything. "D...Don't feel good."

Jason stepped over to Tommy, and placed a hand against his forehead. “Do you feel like you’re going to be sick?”

"No, just weak; but maybe a little sick."

Jason let out his breath in a slow sigh, and picked up Tommy’s power coin. Slowly, he gave it back to the green ranger.

Tommy took the coin, but still felt sick despite holding it; but did feel a little better. He was tired, but that would change. "T...Thank you." The green ranger hated feeling weak; or even thanking the red ranger for giving him something that was his in the first place.

“Do you want to go back on the bed? Or stay here for now?” Jason asked.

"Bed, please. Damn, I hate being weak; but you must be pleased I am too weak to fight you."

Jason uncuffed Tommy, and then cuffed him back to the bedpost. “I’m sure it won’t last long.”

Tommy panted and lay on the bed, soon falling asleep once again with the coin in his hands, his body surrounded with green light.

Jason stayed on the chair next to the bed, thinking things through, while he waited for Tommy to wake again.


	3. Chapter Three

It was hours later when the green ranger finally woke up, feeling somewhat better, with a groan.

Jason was sleeping in the chair, head pillowed on his arm, leaned away from the bed.

Tommy blinked tiredly, and saw that Jason was sleeping; but then went back to sleep, since he couldn't escape just yet.

By the time Jason woke up again, it was close to lunch time. He glanced briefly at Tommy, and then left the room to go and make some lunch, before bringing up two plates of sandwiches.

Tommy woke up by the time Jason brought in some food and looked at his power ranger captor. "W...What time is it?"

“About one.” Jason put one of the plates of sandwiches next to Tommy. “Didn’t know what you liked, so just made a mixture. How are you feeling?”

"A little better." Tommy took one of the sandwiches and ate some food, looking at Jason, confused. "What else will happen to me?"

Jason shrugged. “Well, until it’s time to deal with the next punishment, as long as you behave, you can do whatever – read, watch a movie...”

Tommy sighed and just sat there, wanting Jason to just let him go. "Why can't you just let me go already?"

“I’m not exactly in a hurry to die, Tommy.”

Tommy shrugged. "Fine, not in a hurry to kill you anyway."

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Jason said, eating his own sandwiches.

Tommy smirked with his eyes glowing green. "You'd be smart to probably not believe it."

“So are you not feeling so weak anymore? Having the power coin back helped?”

"Well obviously."

Jason shrugged slightly. “Well, yes, I can see the attitude’s back.”

Tommy ate some more food and shrugged. "What of it?"

Jason sighed just a little, and finished his food. He looked away briefly, mostly to hide the pain that just flared through him and probably showed on his face.

Tommy never noticed that hurt in Jason's eyes and finished his own food, having no good emotions in him right now. All the green ranger now had inside of him was evil.

Not saying anything, Jason took Tommy’s plate once he’d finished, and took both plates downstairs. It was a while before he came back, since he ported to the youth centre to take out his frustrations on one of the punching bags.

Tommy remained where he was, considering that he was trapped on the bed naked and cuffed.

Jason came back into the room, sweaty and a bit calmer. “So...Did you want to watch a movie?”

"I guess." Tommy shrugged and looked at Jason all hot and sweaty, only to gulp a little, feeling all weak again.

Jason found a movie, and put it into the player, sitting on the chair next to the bed. “Are you cold?”

"No, feel a bit hot right now."

Jason glanced sideways at him. “Too hot?”

"A little, but it's nothing."

“Do you want a cold drink?” Jason asked.

"Um, yeah, that might help." Tommy managed to hide his growing erection with a pillow nervously. He did not like feeling any sort of weakness and was also disgusted by it.

Jason left the room to get a can of soda, which he wordlessly passed to Tommy before sitting down again to watch the movie.

Tommy sat and watched the movie, unable to help getting hard, smelling Jason's sweat and seeing that body slick from working out.

Jason watched the movie silently, drinking some of his own soda. When the movie finished, he glanced over at Tommy. “How’s your butt feeling now?”

Tommy looked at Jason and shrugged. "It feels alright."

“Want some more ice for it?”

"No, really, I am okay," Tommy said, not wanting Jason to notice the mess under the pillow, having spurted all over the underside of the pillow.

“Want something else to eat?” Jason asked.

"No, I am fine; and why are you so concerned about if I'm hungry anyway?"

Jason shrugged. “Well, I’m not gonna starve you.”

Tommy just lay on the bed. "So what are you planning to do to me now?"

“Well, it’ll be time for the next punishment soon,” Jason answered. “But I think I should take a shower first.”

"And, um, what is the next punishment?"

“You’re getting four separate spankings for attacking my friends,” Jason answered, standing up. “Need to use the washroom before I take my shower?”

Tommy's jaw dropped, hearing that, and actually growled in annoyance. "You are spanking me four times? Are you freaking crazy?! Oh, wait, don't answer that considering I already know the answer to that."

“You’re not getting them all at once – and they won’t be as bad as the last one.” Jason shrugged. “Seems appropriate, though, since I have four friends.”

"Still think you're wasting your time, you know."

“I know you do,” Jason replied. “But I’m not prepared to give up yet. So do you need to use the washroom before I have a shower?”

Tommy blushed a little and nodded. "Yes." He really didn't want Jason to see the mess he had made earlier, but he had no choice, considering he really needed to urinate.

“Remember, no fighting me – or else.” Jason uncuffed Tommy and pulled him up, raising his eyebrows at the mess on the pillow, but didn’t comment.

Tommy just looked away in shame and let the red ranger take him to the washroom so that he could pee. He finally sat down again to finish up. The green ranger then groaned when he realized he had other business to attend to, but flushed, letting Jason know when he was done. His only consolation was that Jason would be forced to shower in the washroom after he had gone.

Jason took Tommy back into the bedroom, cuffing him to the radiator so that he could clean up the pillow, before handcuffing him on the bed once more.

"I still can't figure out why you don't just give up already."

“Because I refuse to believe it’s impossible for you to be good. I’ve seen you at both levels, and I can’t believe that boy I met in the tournament is completely gone.”

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat, man. Don't say I never warned you."

Jason made no reply as he left the bedroom to go take a shower, then came back in with his hair damp and a towel thrown around his shoulders.

Chocolate eyes widened, seeing the other teenager naked and wet, standing there in the bedroom, causing the teenaged green ranger to gulp. He was uncertain as to what to do, only groaning a little at the lovely sight before him; and, to his horror, blood was rushing to his groin again.

Jason cast Tommy a glance that was partly amusement as he began getting his clothes. “Having trouble there?”

Tommy struggled on the bed and narrowed his chocolate eyes. "What makes you think that?"

Jason raised his eyebrows. “Your reaction just now. I’m not stupid, Tommy.”

"So what? It means nothing and it won't mean anything later on."

“Because you choose for it not to,” Jason said, pulling his clothes on. “Things could be different if you wanted them to be.”

"What makes you think I want them to be?"

Jason shrugged, and didn’t answer as he headed over to the wardrobe and took the paddle out once more.

Tommy gulped, and his eyes went wide, seeing the paddle, not wanting that thing on his bare butt again. "Uhh..."

Jason eyed Tommy sternly. “You attacked my friends. You tried to kill them. What I’m doing now and for the other spankings is lenient compared to what you actually deserve.”

The other teenager said nothing, but he did gulp, obviously not wanting anything to do with the wooden paddle; but could do nothing to stop Jason as a prisoner.

Jason sat down on the bed next to Tommy, placing the paddle next to him for the moment, and braced one hand on the green ranger’s back as he began to bring the other down in hard and fast smacks.

Tommy whimpered when he was turned onto his front, trapped there with a firm hand on the middle of his back keeping him there. His bottom quivered a little when he felt the hand come down onto his slightly pink cheeks. Tommy grunted, wanting to escape, but his eyes flashed green with his annoyance and distress.

“You’re a ranger, too, like it or not. You should be working with us, not trying to kill us at every turn!” Jason increased the force and speed behind the swats, his anger fueling the punishment.

Tommy didn't say anything as he was spanked, but soon the cheeks began to burn. "Oww...oohh..."

“And let’s be honest here,” Jason continued, letting the smacks rain down hard. “It’s not like your Empress really cares about you. Soon as you do what she wants, she’ll have no use for you. Wonder how long you’ll survive for if you succeed in destroying us.” He paused to pick up the paddle, and tapped it against Tommy’s bottom.

Tommy cringed when he felt the wooden paddle resting on his reddened cheeks, but said nothing, listening to the words, feeling tears sliding down his face. He couldn't believe that when he was devoted to his Empress. "N...No, she would never get rid of me. I am her prized warrior."

“Didn’t it ever occur to you that, with us out of the way, you’ll be the only ranger left? Really think she’ll take a chance on you turning good again and against her? I don’t think you’re that stupid, Tommy.”

Tommy listened to Jason through the painful swats to his bottom and grunted. Jason had a valid point, and the teenager cringed, thinking that he may very well be right. "But then what do I do?"

“Stop working for Rita,” Jason suggested. “You don’t even have to join the team. Just let us handle her, and stop working against us.”

"How do you know you can trust me to not stab you in the back?"

“I don’t. But I can choose to have faith in you.”

Tommy felt tears in his eyes and sobbed, unable to help the pain, no longer certain of his own future, with his bottom burning. He was soon unable to even speak with the paddle raining down hard.

Jason finally put the paddle to one side and sighed, letting his hand rub gentle, soothing circles on Tommy’s back.

Tommy sobbed and couldn't figure out what to do. "I...I don't know what to d...do."

“Make the right choice,” Jason said, still rubbing the gentle circles on Tommy’s back. “If you carry on working for Rita, she will eventually destroy you.”

"But don't know anything else."

“But you can learn. I can help. If you want me to.”

"Why do you want to help me anyway?"

“Because I care about you,” Jason replied. “I don’t want you to die.”

"How can you care about me? You don't even know me."

“I think I’ve gotten to know you pretty well while you’ve been here,” Jason pointed out. “But I met you at the tournament. As soon as I found out you were the green ranger, I was trying to figure out how to avoid killing you.” He stopped rubbing the circles on Tommy’s back, but let his hand rest there. “Even after you’ve tried your best to kill me.”

"I've only been here for two days," Tommy said, sniffling, with his voice thick with tears; unable to cry any longer, having cried enough for the moment.

“It doesn’t matter that it’s only been two days. I can’t change the way I feel, and don’t want to.”

"F...Feel about me?" Tommy frowned, confused, and his confusion showed in his chocolate eyes. "I don't understand."

“I think my feelings go deeper than just wanting to be your friend, Tommy. But I’m not trying to pressure you. Don’t feel like you have to do anything.” Jason’s hand slowly slid up Tommy’s back to touch his hair.

Tommy stiffened, unsure how to accept any affection, but also didn't halt Jason from touching him. "I...you have feelings? Why would you want someone who is evil?"

“I keep telling you, you’re free to make your own choices. You don’t have to be evil.”

"B...But don't know how to, well, not be."

“How about by not attacking Angel Grove? Or us rangers? By helping us instead of hurting?”

"I...I guess I could try that..."

“Good.” Jason’s fingers slid gently through Tommy’s hair. “Want some ice?”

"Yes, please. It really hurts."

Jason left the room to get some ice, and when he came back, he did the same thing as before, rubbing one cube at a time over Tommy’s butt.

Tommy let himself groan, feeling the cool ice running over his naked, burning buttocks, loving the way it made him feel.

Jason continued to rub the ice over his bottom, and asked, “Want some cream as well? Or would you still want to throw me across the room?”

"I don't think throwing you across the room will be something I want to do right now," Tommy admitted as he just lay there, groaning a little. "Mmm..."

“Did you want some cream, then?” Jason asked, letting his other hand rest on Tommy’s back again.

"Yes please?" Tommy whimpered and found himself feeling a little submissive to Jason, considering he was still a prisoner.

Jason grabbed the jar of cream, and started rubbing some into Tommy’s bottom. “I suppose I should take the cuffs off, now that you’ve said you’ll try and behave.”

"They are chafing my wrists. Please, I'll behave myself."

Jason leaned across and undid the cuffs, but eyed Tommy a little warily and didn’t relax his guard – just in case.

Tommy remained on the bed and rubbed his sore wrists, but didn't move, not having the energy to try and escape right now; but the fire was still there.

“If you try to run, I will punish you,” Jason warned. “I’m not sure I can trust you.”

"Too sore to run right now anyway."

Jason sighed a little. “Well, I hope you’re going to at least think about what I’ve been saying.”

"I'll give it a bit of thought, but can't promise anything."

Jason shrugged slightly. “Guess that’s all I can ask for. But just remember that I have no reason to lie to you.”

"So far, no, I suppose you don't."

“What do you want now? Food? Sleep? What?”

"Maybe a little bit of both, to be honest."

“What do you want to eat?” Jason asked.

Tommy was about to say something that would make him blush to high heaven, but then took a better choice when he spoke. "Um, I don't know...What is good?"

Jason shrugged. “I could make pancakes and sausages, I suppose...or you could come to the kitchen and see what you like.”

"I guess. Um, are your folks home and will they see me like this?"

“They’re away for a couple of weeks,” Jason answered. “But you can put some clothes on, if you want.”

"Thought I was a prisoner."

“Doesn’t mean you have to go around naked the whole time, Tommy. That was for your punishments.”

Tommy shrugged and blushed. "I, um, don't mind too much."

“Well, there are clothes here if you do want to put some on.” Jason headed to the door of his bedroom. “We’ll go to the kitchen, and you can tell me what you want to eat.”

"Okay." Tommy grabbed a large shirt that barely covered his butt and groin, putting it on before climbing off the bed to see what Jason had to offer for food. He was by no means good, but didn't mean he had to be evil, either, so he soon had a compromise.

Jason led Tommy into the kitchen, and gestured to the fridge and cupboards. “Take your pick. We have loads.”

The other boy bent over to look, not aware what a view it gave Jason, considering the shirt left nothing to imagination, and found some cold chicken. "Um, is this okay?"

Despite himself, Jason had to struggle with the almost overwhelming desire he felt for Tommy. He stepped over to check what Tommy was looking at. “That’s fine. Want anything else with it?”

"Nah, just kind of want some meat to gnaw on." Tommy spoke innocently, not having any idea what that choice of words could do to Jason right at that moment.

“Uh...Meat...right,” Jason said, a little dazed, as he grabbed the chicken. His fingers trembled slightly as he shared the chicken onto two plates.

Tommy sucked on his fingers a little, having touched the chicken, looking at Jason, and smirked. "Uh, are you okay?"

“Absolutely fine.” Jason shoved one of the plates at Tommy. “Here.”

Tommy took one of the plates and soon was eating his chicken and occasionally looked at the other teenager, but looked away when Jason caught him looking. It soon was a little obvious why the green ranger had been so obsessed with the red ranger then.

Once he’d finished eating, Jason put his plate in the sink and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “When do you want to get the next spanking over with?”

Tommy sighed and gulped. "Guess soon as possible? I'd rather not wait for it, because even if it hurts, it kind of sucks to wait."

“Well, you said you wanted to sleep for a bit, so after that?”

"Yeah, I am a little tired," Tommy admitted, and chewed his lower lip nervously.

“Do you want to sleep in the bedroom? Or on the couch in the sitting room?” Jason asked.

"Well, the bed might be a better choice to sleep in rather than on the couch."

“All right.” Jason took Tommy’s upper arm to lead him back up the stairs. “Do I need to cuff you again?”

"Doubt it, I am too tired to bother escaping; and where would I escape to anyway?"

Jason shrugged. “Back to your ‘Empress’, maybe...? I’ll leave you uncuffed, but if you try to escape, you won’t like the consequences.” He took Tommy into the bedroom, and then let him go.

Tommy climbed onto the bed with the shirt rising up as he crawled on all fours to rest on the bed with the cool air blowing over his sore cheeks. "I have nowhere to go."

Jason sat on the chair next to the bed, reaching out to touch Tommy’s shoulder. “Sleep.”

Tommy felt his eyes growing heavy, and once again was sleeping on his front, with the shirt rising up above his edible butt cheeks, showing almost every inch of the green ranger's bottom.

Jason swallowed, wondering why it was almost worse to see Tommy with a shirt covering part of his bottom than to see him completely naked. Knowing that he was never going to get sleep now anyway, Jason decided to just settle down and ‘enjoy’ the view.


	4. Chapter Four

Tommy had given Jason a good sexy view for hours, not knowing that the other teenager had to run to the washroom on more than one occasion. The green ranger woke up and yawned while stretching with a cute moan, feeling the same urges that seemed to rule the red ranger.

Jason watched Tommy as the green ranger woke up and stretched, then sighed. “Ready for the next spanking now?” he asked.

"Guess as ready as I'll ever be," Tommy replied and sighed, knowing that his butt was going to be sore for days at this rate.

Jason picked up the ruler and sat down on the bed, then reached out and pulled Tommy over his knees.

Tommy whimpered and lay over Jason's lap for his second spanking, and knew this one was going to hurt as well. His chocolate eyes closed as he panted a little.

Jason lightly touched Tommy’s bottom, feeling that it was still warm. “Remember, this could be a lot worse. I’m just spanking your bare bottom. For what you’ve done, I could easily give you a proper beating and really hurt you.”

"A part of me wonders why you don't beat me."

“Because as much as you might deserve it, I don’t want to seriously hurt you – even though you’ve put me through hell.”

"Well, I wouldn't have been doing my job if I didn't."

“Uh-uh. But now you’re facing the consequences.” Jason got a firm grip on Tommy, pushed the shirt up out of the way, and started swatting his bottom again.

Tommy grunted at the hard smack to his bare bottom, and definitely was facing the consequences all right, with his bare cheeks jiggling from the force. "Ooohhh..."

Jason continued the spanking in silence, making sure that his swats were both hard and fast. Then, he picked up the ruler. “It’s not too late for you.”

Tommy didn't say anything, but his body shook while he silently sobbed while his bottom was spanked hard, only to whimper when he felt the ruler push against the cheeks.

Jason took a much harder grip on Tommy, and began to bring the ruler down hard and fast.

"Aghhh! Owww!" Tommy yelped and squirmed a little as the tears began to flow freely, unable to hold back his cries.

Jason brought the ruler down hard until Tommy’s bottom was a bright red, then stopped and pulled the green ranger into his arms, holding him.

Tommy just sobbed in Jason's arms, not fighting the arms wrapped around him, his entire body shaking with his bottom on fire.

Jason held Tommy tightly, making sure that his bottom wasn’t in contact with anything, as he ran his hand over Tommy’s hair and back.

Tommy couldn't say anything but just sobbed, dreading the next two spankings he knew he had apparently earned.

Jason pressed his face against Tommy’s hair, still holding him. “I know it hurts. But it is deserved.” Not very comforting words, of course...

Tommy just cried until tears no longer came, but his body still shook nonetheless. "H...Hurts..."

Jason carefully deposited Tommy on the bed face-down, leaving the room to get the ice, which he then used to cool down the green ranger’s heated, red bottom.

"Ooohh oww."

Jason continued to use the ice, as his free hand rubbed gentle circles on Tommy’s back. “I’d tell you that I’m starting to be able to forgive you, but you probably think you don’t need it...”

Tommy just hissed when his bottom was rubbed with the ice, and just lay there whimpering.

Jason continued to soothe and cool down Tommy’s hot, sore bottom; and then grabbed the cream, massaging it into the sore, red cheeks.

Tommy hissed at first when the cream touched his bottom, but soon groaned in pleasure, finding he enjoyed getting his bottom rubbed.

Jason made sure to rub the cream all over Tommy’s bottom, knowing how much his bottom had to be hurting.

"Ohhh please more? It feels good."

Jason blinked, a little taken aback, but continued to rub the cream in; letting his other hand drift down Tommy’s back, pressing lightly with his nails.

Tommy groaned a little, liking the way it felt on his naked flesh, even though it burned a little still; not bothering to fight any longer.

Jason finished rubbing the cream in, and then placed a gentle kiss on the back of Tommy’s neck, unable to help himself.

Tommy didn't protest the gentle kiss and remained on his stomach, feeling much better.

“What do you want now?” Jason asked.

"Mmm don't know, maybe a bit of a rest with you?"

“Rest...with me?” Jason repeated, not sure he heard that right.

Tommy blushed a little. "Yeah, sleep with me...just sleep is all."

“What guarantee do I have that you won’t try to attack me?”

"I guess you have none, Jason. If you must, you can cuff me again."

“That might be for the best.” Jason put the handcuffs back on Tommy, and then stretched out next to the green ranger.

Tommy sighed as he was cuffed again, but soon was sleeping again, finding that he seemed to sleep a lot right now; but what else was an evil captive to do?

Jason slipped an arm around Tommy, cuddling the green ranger as he slipped into a light sleep himself.


	5. Chapter Five

Tommy was exhausted and woke up hours later cuddled in Jason's arms.

Jason stirred and yawned, loosening his hold on Tommy and sitting up slightly. “How are you feeling?”

"Sore, but I'm okay...Just wish I wasn't stuck in bed all day is all."

Jason shrugged. “Well, you can get up and move around the house if you behave yourself.” He reached over to undo the handcuffs.

"Don't think I'll be attacking anyone any time soon, man."

“Well, you’ve still got the two spankings left for attacking the others,” Jason said, shrugging slightly. “And then there’ll be a third for destroying the command centre...though maybe that’s worth two.”

“F...Four more spankings?"

Jason nodded, looking quite grim and serious. “I don’t think I’ve missed anything out...”

"B...But I can't take four more spankings."

“Being a ranger – even an evil one – still means that you have faster healing abilities. And you weren’t really concerned with going easy on us, were you, Tommy?”

"No, I really wanted to hurt you all, and it was kind of fun."

“So...Why should I not give you what you deserve?” Jason asked.

Tommy frowned and couldn't see any reason, except that it really hurt his poor bottom. "I have no answer to that."

“I do know it hurts – but like I said...it’s deserved.”

"Still doesn't mean I enjoy it."

“You’re not supposed to. That’s why it’s a punishment. Even if you do enjoy attacking Angel Grove and hurting people, I’m gonna make sure you DON’T enjoy the consequences.”

"But it's fun," Tommy complained, and pouted again, finding he didn't enjoy the consequences all right.

Jason swatted his still-sore bottom again, kind of hard, for that comment. “Are the spankings fun?”

"Oww...N...No...They hurt."

“Good. Cause they’ll continue every time you do something harmful.”

Tommy groaned and actually pouted. "You need to lighten up, man...I didn't hurt anyone but rangers."

“You destroyed parts of the city – and I KNOW you weren’t concerned with there being innocent people around. I suspect not hurting the people didn’t come from any effort on your part.”

Tommy shrugged and looked unconcerned over the truth that Jason was telling him. "Yes, you're right. I don't care about supposed innocent people and about hurting them."

“Well, you’re gonna care about the punishment it’ll bring you, I promise you that,” Jason said seriously, landing a slightly softer swat.

Tommy grunted, and doubted he'd ever give a care for innocent people; but his butt did ache. "They are all sheep anyway."

“Uh-uh...Maybe I’d better take care of your next spanking now,” Jason said, clearly unamused.

"No spanking will make me see them any other way, Jason."

“Perhaps not...but I’m thinking it’ll be very satisfying for me right now.” Jason slipped off the bed. “When do you want to get the next one out of the way?”

"I don't care. You are obviously the one in control here, and are mad cause I don't see people like you do. What do you want from me? To sob over hurting people? I doubt I'll ever shed tears over it."

“I don’t expect you to,” Jason replied, slightly grimly. “That would be too much to ask. I’d rather you took my suggestion, but I can’t force you too. I’m still making sure you suffer consequences, though.”

"Suggestion to do what? Be a good little ranger?"

“To trust that I know what I was talking about when I told you what Rita will probably do to you. To stop fighting against us, even if you refuse to join the team.”

"No fighting you, but won't stop enjoying myself once in a while; besides, I have nowhere else to go."

Jason shrugged. “Well, you’ll be staying here.”

"What about when your parents get home?"

“Even then,” Jason replied. “Though I’ll have to limit any spankings you earn to when they’re out, of course.”

"How are you going to hide the fact that I'm here?" Tommy challenged a little.

“I’ll be worrying about that. You just concern yourself with behaving.”

"But behaving is boring."

Jason shrugged. “Well, then I see a permanent sore bottom in your future.”

Tommy just looked at the other teenager and found this amusing. "Oh? Are you going to spank me twenty-four seven now?"

“You do remember what I said about other punishments, right? I might be relaxing your restraints a bit, but that doesn’t mean you’re not my prisoner still.”

Tommy's eyes flashed green, with it obvious that he was still evil and under dark influences, making it a trial to change his new dark nature.

Jason frowned at the flash of green. “Do I need to cuff you again?”

Tommy growled and leapt at Jason with his eyes fully green now, attempting to hurt the other teenager. Cruel laughter escaped his mouth with every punch and kick. He knew that Jason may be stronger than he was, but the green ranger would defeat the red ranger soon.

Jason had never let his guard down while he’d been around Tommy, and had been halfway expecting an attack. He dodged most of the attacks, and caught Tommy a glancing blow in the stomach, before kicking him in the leg to knock him to the ground.

Tommy landed onto his back with a loud grunt when Jason knocked him down with a kick. He panted, looking up at the red ranger, and was quickly overpowered now held down. "Ugnnn."

Jason held Tommy pinned to the floor, and doubled his hand into a fist as if he was about to punch the green ranger in the face. Instead, he slammed his hand into the floor – and teleported them both to the basement.

Tommy expected to be punched, only to find them suddenly ported to a darker room. He looked around and the teenager struggled on the cold floor with green fire in his eyes. "You won't have the advantage for long, red ranger.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re gonna kill me. Well, I’m through playing nice,” Jason said coldly, as he pulled Tommy over to a set of restraints on the wall and chained the green ranger up with his front facing the wall.

Tommy growled and struggled, now chained against the wall, facing the stone surface, panting a little; not knowing what the other ranger planned to do to him now.

Jason took a step back, and drew in a couple of deep breaths. He then stepped over and picked up the whip that was lying nearby. He stepped over to Tommy, and brought the whip down on his back – not with enough force to draw blood, but still with enough force to be painful.

Tommy grunted at the sharp strike to his bare back, arching forward from the shock of the whip drawing lines on the skin.

Jason landed the whip ten times in all, not crossing any of the lines so that he didn’t draw blood. Then, he stopped, breathing hard.

Tommy was also breathing hard with his back feeling like it was on fire, his face wet with tears, but his anger and hate still present.

“I can’t carry on without running the risk of causing more damage than I’m prepared to. I’m going to go train at the youth centre, and when I get back, you’d better hope I’ve calmed down.”

Tommy wickedly smirked, despite the tears and the pain. "Oh, really, why did I make you mad, red ranger, again?"

“If you need me to answer that, you’re definitely not as intelligent as I thought you were. When I come back, I will be using the whip again.” Jason teleported to the youth centre to take out his anger and frustration on the punching bag.

Tommy growled at that comment and struggled in the chains, but after much struggling, he realized that he was trapped in the cold basement, shivering and panting from the cold.

It was a good two hours by the time Jason teleported back to the basement, and he wasn’t much calmer. Without a word, he picked up the whip once more.

Tommy had been hanging there the entire time, only to gasp hearing something, noticing that Jason had returned and was holding the unforgiving whip, his back already stinging. "Well, well. Look who's back; and the whip again? How original." His voice was icy and sarcastic.

Jason said nothing – merely gave Tommy a dark look, as he brought the whip down across the green ranger’s back with considerably more force than the last time.

Tommy let out a cry when the whip cut into his back, feeling like his skin was sliced to shreds. "AGHHHHH!"

Jason brought the whip down hard another ten times, and then stopped, realizing he’d drawn blood.

Tommy's body was shaking, with his back bleeding from the thin lash wounds, hanging weakly in the chains from the agony, his face wet with tears.

Jason took a deep breath, and teleported away briefly to grab the jar of cream, then brought it back to rub it over the lash marks, still silent.

Tommy cried out when the cream touched his broken, whipped back. "Aghhh!"

“If I don’t treat them, they’ll get infected,” Jason said harshly. He finished rubbing the cream in, and then wrapped some bandages over the wounds.

Tommy's entire body quivered from the pain, panting hard, with the teenager not saying anything; but it was obvious that he had been crying.

Jason stepped back after he’d finished treating the wounds. “I’ll bring some food down for you soon.”

Tommy only whimpered, still sniffling and crying in the chains.

Jason sighed, feeling bad as he heard Tommy’s tears. “You really need to watch your mouth, Tommy.”

Tommy didn't say anything, but just hung there with his eyes flashing green. "I hate you."

“I know you do.” Jason grabbed Tommy’s power coin from him again. “I really don’t care, though. Cause I’m still not giving up on you.” He teleported from the basement without giving Tommy a chance to respond.

Tommy whimpered when his coin was taken again, leaving him weak and helpless once more; hanging in the chains now alone.


	6. Chapter Six

It took a while for Jason to be able to calm down – and then he put some rice on to cook. Once the food was done, he teleported down to the basement with the food.

Tommy had calmed down, but was shivering in the basement when Jason returned with the food. The green ranger felt almost subdued a little, but still growled a little defensively.

Jason stepped over to Tommy. “After you’ve eaten, I’ll bring down some blankets for you.” He was still angry, but was struggling to remain calm.

Tommy narrowed his wet eyes and didn't respond, unable to even eat unless Jason uncuffed him; but doubted that was going happen. He felt very weak again, and couldn't bother to say anything to waste the energy.

Not about to uncuff Tommy, Jason began to feed him. “Guess this just goes to show how much your word is worth. Nothing.”

Tommy felt rage and spat the food at Jason, feeling degraded and angry at the insults. "You know what, red ranger? I was considering joining you or not fighting you; but now all I want to do is rip you and your stupid rangers to shreds. And guess what? You are the one who now makes me want to slaughter every single ranger."

“You attacked me – with no warning and no provocation,” Jason said coldly. “What do you expect, Tommy? That I’ll just let it go without reacting? Prove that you’re right when you call me a weakling?” He closed his eyes and stepped away. “Damn it...”

Tommy suddenly burst into laughter with his eyes glowing again, finding Jason's frustration amusing with his voice full of venom. "You get so angry so easily. This is turning out to be a lot of fun, red ranger. I can't wait to see what your insides look like."

Jason looked like he wanted to punch Tommy. Instead, he closed his eyes. “I lost control. You can really make me mad. But...I’m sorry.”

"Aww, you're sorry?" Tommy narrowed his eyes and licked his full lips, with a cruel smile playing his lips. "I don't care what you are, red ranger."

Jason shrugged, and stepped away further. “I’m gonna train. In here. Let me know when you get hungry.”

"Yeah, you need to train, considering I nearly beat your butt in that dark dimension."

Jason ignored Tommy, and began practicing some moves, casting a glance at Tommy every few moments.

Tommy just looked at the wall, feeling weak, and it was obvious after some time that he had no more energy without the green power coin. His dark eyes closed as he struggled to gather any energy he had left, not intending to surrender.

“Do you want the power coin back?” Jason asked, noticing Tommy’s struggling.

Tommy shook his head, not wanting the coin to control him again. "N...No, it...will control me a...again."

Jason frowned, stepping over to Tommy. “What do you mean?”

Tommy was very weak, but shook his head. "C...Coin...full of darkness...I get strong and it takes over."

“It’s making you weak,” Jason said, voice full of concern. “Do you want me to take you back upstairs?”

Tommy hung weakly in the chains, panting hard in exhaustion. "C...Cold...please...just don't give it back...takes over."

Jason took a deep breath, and then uncuffed Tommy, teleporting them both back to his bedroom and helping the green ranger to lie down under the blankets.

Tommy moaned as he lay in the bed, with the loss of the coin weakening him; but he didn't want the evil influences to take over again.

“Talk to me, Tommy.” Jason sat on the bed next to him, one hand touching Tommy’s hair.

"Don't let her...control me...coin evil and controls me...no more, please."

“Tommy, it’s weakening you badly. I don’t think withholding the coin is the answer.”

"B...But please, don't...evil controls me." The teenager shook his head weakly, not wanting to be controlled again. "I'll a...attack you again."

“You did already go back to hating me. But I’m sorry I lost control. Really.”

"Coin...no, don't give it back...want to be free of Empress...."

“You’re suffering, Tommy. Until I can figure out how to help you, maybe...” Jason’s voice trailed off, and he sighed.

"Rather be weak....than hurt anyone...anymore....can't take the coin."

“If I give you the coin back, I can keep you here and make sure you don’t hurt anyone until I can figure out a way to help you. If it’s making you this bad, it could kill you.”

"Would rather die than change back...Jason, please...I was taken against my will, don't want to be evil again."

Jason gave a slight frown. “I really don’t want you to die, Tommy.”

"Want to die as this Tommy than evil again...As him, I don't care about anyone, or anything. All I want to do is hurt and kill."

“There’s got to be a way to help you...Tommy, I need you to trust me to find a way out of this. I can make sure you don’t escape if you’re evil again.”

"Didn't help last time you gave me the coin."

“You also didn’t get away...despite your best efforts. Guess I can understand if you don’t trust me, though.”

"I didn't get away this time, but what about next time?"

“I can keep you here enough for me to find out how to stop the influence from the power coin.”

"Are you still the boy I fought that day?" Tommy asked, and looked at him, feeling weak. "Please, I don't want to be hers...anymore."

“I’m still the same...” Jason lightly touched Tommy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I hurt you like I did. I hope you’ll be able to forgive me...eventually.”

"I am the one that did the harm....I just don't know what to do anymore.”

Jason shook his head slightly. “What we’re gonna do is make sure you don’t get any worse, and figure out how to stop that coin from influencing you. Do you want some food? Can I do something for your back? I shouldn’t have got so angry with you...”

"No, I attacked you." Tommy sighed and lay there, but then nodded. "I'm hungry and my back hurts. Please, I need the coin; but...scared I'll turn that way again."

“Do you want to eat before I give the coin back to you? Otherwise, it might be more difficult to get food down you.”

Tommy nodded and then sighed. "Handcuff me first before you give me the coin, please. I need to be held accountable for my crimes and not escape."

“Held accountable how?” Jason asked.

"What you were doing before. S...Spanking me."

“Are you sure, Tommy?”

"Y...Yes, I am sure. I can't get back to things being normal when it happens that I can stop the coin's influence without paying for what I did."

Jason left the room briefly to get some more of the rice so that he could give it to Tommy to eat. “So four spankings, then?”

Tommy began to eat the rice and looked at Jason seriously, with his chocolate eyes blurring as he nodded.

“I do still care about you, Tommy,” Jason said quietly.

"When I am given that coin, I won't care about you, Jason...won't care about anything."

“I know. I’ve been dealing with your dark side for a while now. But it won’t change how I feel.”

"Is that really a part of me? Am I evil inside underneath the real me?"

“I think everyone has good and bad sides to them,” Jason replied. “It’s a part of you...but it isn’t the real you.”

"But I don't want to be that way, Jason. I want to be me...the way I am."

“You won’t have to be like it for long. I’ll find a way to free you permanently,” Jason promised.

Tommy nodded, eating his food, and shivered a little. "Okay, but at least you'll be punishing the side that deserves it, Jason. I just remember these gray things coming at me and my fighting them. Then the empress took me...then all I wanted to do was hurt you and other people."

“Yeah...I know that. I hope we can at least be friends after this is finished?”

"I hope so, man....sorry when I, you know..."

“You don’t need to apologize, Tommy. Want me to do anything else with your back before I cuff you and give you back the coin?”

"Maybe some of that cream, please?"

Jason nodded and grabbed the cream, gently rubbing it into the lash marks and feeling bad. “I’m sorry for losing control like that,” he said quietly.

"It's okay. I lost control, too, and got you mad enough to punish me."

“Yeah...but I shouldn’t have gone that far. I let my anger get the better of me.”

"I definitely did things to cause it, and will deserve the punishment; but can only hope there can be something done to save my coin from evil."

“I’ll find a way. Whatever it takes.” Jason finished rubbing the cream into Tommy’s back, and then lightly touched his shoulder. “Are you ready?”

"As ready as I am ever going to be, Jason. Cuff me first, or I will attack you."

Jason cuffed Tommy to the bedposts once more. “Whatever you do or say...I won’t stop caring,” he said, wanting Tommy to know that.

"Thanks, man; and hopefully, we'll get me finally free somehow." Tommy took the coin when Jason gave it to him, feeling the power flowing through him again, giving him the energy he needed. His hands clenched into fists as green fire shot in his eyes, pulling at the cuffs. "That is so sweet, red ranger....caring about me. You rangers make me sick."

“Yeah, I know, I know...Speaking of rangers, I think it’s about time for the next spanking. Don’t bother trying to get free. I know what I’m doing.”

Tommy smirked and actually tried to bite Jason again when his arm was too close checking on the cuffs. "Whatever."

Jason raised his eyebrows, and pulled his arm back. He then landed a hard swat on Tommy’s bottom.

Tommy winced at the hard swat to his bare bottom, but definitely was amused. "Shouldn't get your arm too close to my mouth if you didn't want to get bitten, red baby."

Jason placed his hand on Tommy’s back, careful to avoid the lash marks. “That’ll just be something extra to punish you for.” He continued to bring his hand down in hard, fast smacks.

The smacks were coming down hard and fast, with Tommy grunting a little; but refused to give up, with his butt cheeks burning.

Jason increased the force and speed behind the smacks, also landing a few sharper ones to Tommy’s thighs.

Tommy grunted and howled at the harsh spanking, but continued to let out smart ass comments; which wasn't the best thing to be done when he was getting spanked. "Aww, come on - my grandmother could spank harder than you."

“Oh, really?” Jason got up briefly, and grabbed the paddle. “Let’s see if this works.” He brought the paddle down hard.

"Gahh! You little...." Tommy growled out with his bottom getting hard spanks with the unforgiving paddle, regretting his current choice of words.

“Keep telling you to watch your mouth, Tommy.” Jason brought the paddle down harder.

"Owww; but you're so easy to tease."

“Your butt’s still gonna suffer for it.” Jason continued to bring the paddle down hard, noticing the way Tommy’s bottom darkened to red.

Tommy howled in pain as he was paddled hard on his naked buttocks, the red cheeks bouncing. The green ranger was soon sobbing from the pain of the punishing spanking.

Jason finally stopped, and put the paddle to one side, still keeping his hand on Tommy’s back.

Tommy sobbed, hating the fact that he was weakened by a sore bottom; being held down onto the bed, unsure what the red ranger was up to at that moment.

“Do you need some ice?” Jason asked.

"What do you care, red ranger? I'm a big boy, you know."

Jason shrugged slightly. “I can just leave you, then.”

Tommy snorted with tears still on his face. "Fine, then go along then, little red ranger."

“If you change your mind, let me know. I’m gonna use the switch when we get to the next spanking.”

Tommy laughed a little bit at the thought of getting a switch. "Oooohhh, a twig? You are going to use a twig on my butt?"

“Did you forget what the switch was like already, Tommy? I can give you a reminder.”

Tommy just struggled against the cuffs and growled at Jason, kicking at him, making contact to the red ranger's stomach.

Jason grunted at the kick to his stomach, and landed a couple of extra-hard smacks to Tommy’s red hot bottom.

Tommy grunted at the hard smacks to his bottom, but was pleased that he'd gotten a kick to Jason's stomach.

Jason landed a few more extra-hard smacks, and then stood up. “You try and get some rest. There are still three more spankings to go.” He ported to the command centre to speak to Zordon about Tommy’s power coin.


	7. Chapter Seven

Tommy remained on the bed even as Jason ported to the command centre to speak with his mentor about helping with the green ranger's power coin. Alpha let out a surprised cry when Jason ported in. "Ai yi yi! Jason, you gave me a fright."

“Sorry, Alpha,” Jason said. He turned to the mentor of the Power Rangers. “Zordon...I discovered that Tommy’s power coin is what is influencing him to be evil; but when it’s removed, it puts him in a really weakened state. Do you know what could help?”

Zordon contemplated the question, and then spoke, "Rita must have placed an evil influence on the coin; but if the coin's energy was fused with the good of another power coin, Tommy may return to normal."

“So I could fuse it with my power coin?” Jason asked. “How can I do that?”

"Think carefully on this, Jason. This could be very dangerous for both you and the green ranger. It could be fatal for you, even with Tommy's own life on the line. A bolt of lightning is the only thing powerful enough to fuse good energy back into the green power coin."

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take...” Jason answered, and tried to think if he should ask Billy how to harness a lightning bolt without having to wait for a storm.

"Very well, Jason, my chamber can be used to harness both power coins, with Alpha helping you use a separate chamber to charge the coins. Place the coins into the viewing globe, and its energy will fuse the power of good with evil."

“Thank you, Zordon,” Jason said. “I’ll get the other power coin...do I need to bring Tommy as well?”

"It may be a good idea, Jason, or we may never know if the energies have fused properly. This is a dangerous task you are embarking on."

Jason nodded. “You’ll need an energy cage for him. He’s not exactly cooperative right now.” He teleported back to his bedroom.

"Affirmative, Jason," Alpha said as he went to the control panel to create the energy cage for the green ranger while Jason went home to get Tommy.

Jason quickly found some clothes for Tommy to wear, and then started wondering how he was going to get them on the green ranger.

Tommy watched as Jason returned, and snorted a little at the other teenager. "So what did the old has been have to say, hmm?"

Jason threw the clothes at Tommy. “Get dressed.”

"And if I refuse?"

“I’ll just spank you again. Hard.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and took the clothes, tempted to toss them back at red ranger; but he then felt how sore his bare bottom was. He then slowly got dressed and snorted with sarcasm in his voice. "Happy now?"

Jason said nothing as he uncuffed Tommy, dragged him to his feet, and then teleported them both to the command centre.

Tommy struggled when he was grabbed and ported to the command centre, only to burst into laughter; but that ended when he found himself in a energy cage with Jason now holding his power coin. "Hey, let me out of here!"

Jason ignored Tommy, and looked at Zordon. “How do I charge the coins?”

"Place them into the viewing globe and Alpha will charge the energies to fuse the two energies." 

Tommy just snorted, hearing this. "You're wasting your time, old man." He was starting to lose his energy, nearly passing out.

Jason put his and Tommy’s power coins into the viewing globe.

Alpha then turned on the viewing globe, with small bolts of electricity shooting through the clear surface inside, striking the coins; charging them, even with Tommy getting weak.

Jason watched in silence, not sure what was going to happen, but prepared to do whatever it took.

Tommy fell to the floor on the cage and sat there, weakened by the loss of his power coin with the lightning striking the two power coins with a bolt of red lightning shooting from Jason's coin and into Tommy's.

Jason’s gaze moved to Tommy, noticing his weakness, but the red ranger made no comment and continued to watch.

Twin bolts now formed in the view globe to fire from the crystal globe towards Tommy, striking him with bolts of red and green, making the teenager cry out in alarm. He arched up with a loud gasp before passing out; but Zordon knew that he was alive and would be alright. "It is alright, Jason, we may have very well succeeded."

“I hope so...” Jason stepped over to the energy cage, looking at Tommy lying there.

Tommy didn’t move, with twin energies swirling around his prone body, merging as one to merge evil and good within the teenager.

Unable to do anything, Jason could only watch helplessly, hoping that it had worked.

Tommy's body arched up with the boy gasping for a deep breath, his chocolate eyes opening and looked around, finding himself in a cage, looking confused, "W...What? Where am I?"

Zordon spoke suddenly. "Relax, Tommy, you are in the command centre. Your coin no longer carries Rita's influences, but has merged both good and evil."

“Tommy?” Jason asked cautiously. “Do you remember what happened?”

Tommy sat up and glanced at Jason, only to look down, nodding. "Yeah, man, I remember."

“Thank you, Zordon,” Jason said to their mentor, and then spoke to Tommy again. “Do you want to stay here? Or go elsewhere?”

"You are welcome, Jason. Now take your coins and may the power protect you both," Zordon said.

Tommy looked at the other teenager. "I...Go where? I have nowhere to go, they killed my family."

Jason grabbed the coins, passing Tommy his. “Do you want to come home with me?”

"I...Man, after what I've done?"

Jason grabbed Tommy, and teleported them both back to his house. “Don’t you remember what I said to you?”

"About punishing me or caring about me?"

“Caring about you, Tommy...I said I wasn’t going to stop, no matter what happened. You can stay here if you’d like to.”

Tommy felt tears fall from his eyes, in mourning for his family. Goldar had killed them to keep the Green Ranger from having any trace of humanity. What warrior needed parents to tie him to Earth? It would be conquered, and then the green ranger would have no need for family. The teenager burst into tears, suddenly feeling the weight of all he had done; but a part of him was still cold.

Not sure whether Tommy would accept comfort from him or not, Jason quickly wrapped his arms around the green ranger and cuddled him close anyway.

Tommy didn't fight the comfort and just sobbed, unable to help his need to grieve completely. They had buried his parents in Angel Grove cemetery, but he had not shed any real tears.

Jason let his fingers drift through Tommy’s hair as he held the green ranger tightly and just let him cry.

The teenager soon cried himself to sleep in Jason's warm, comforting arms, needing the rest after having had a large ordeal.

Jason made sure they were both covered and warm, and then simply held onto Tommy as he slept.

Tommy slept and his dreams were haunted, but Jason continued to hold onto him, needing the comfort of a friend the most right now.

It didn’t take long for Jason to slip into a fairly light sleep as well, still holding onto Tommy.

Tommy woke up not long after with a soft cry of alarm. "Uhhh! No!"

Jason jerked awake at the cry, and his arms tightened around the green ranger. “Tommy? What is it?”

Tommy panted and looked at the other teenager. "Nightmares...stuff I did."

Jason touched his hair gently. “You still feeling guilty?”

"Well it was me, Jason. Just remember what I did."

“Need a spanking?”

Tommy blinked, looking at the other boy. "I....What?"

“Do you need a spanking?” Jason repeated. “I know I was giving them to you when you were evil...do you need me to continue?”

Tommy chewed his lower lip nervously, knowing that he shouldn't be shy around Jason, considering he had been punished by the red ranger numerous times in the past few days. "I...Yes, I think I need one...I was mean to Kimberly at school, attacked you all, and then attacked you in the dark dimension."

Jason gently touched Tommy’s back. “How’s your back feeling? Do you need me to rub more cream in before I spank you?”

"Yeah, my back still hurts, man. It might help." Tommy blushed a little. "Can't believe I am so shy when you've seen it all."

“Nothing wrong with that.” Jason leaned over to grab the jar of cream. “Roll over, Tommy. You don’t need to worry about me taking advantage of you.”

Tommy still blushed, rolling over onto his front, and chewed his lower lip. "Not that. Um, well, just a part of me likes you; so kind of embarrassed."

Jason rubbed the cream into the lash marks on Tommy’s back, wincing a little at the memory. “Sorry,” he said quietly, touching one of the more severe ones.

Tommy winced when the cream brushed over his sore, torn back. "Owww...ohhh...man, that stings."

Jason tried to be as gentle as he could. “I really am sorry, Tommy. I shouldn’t have let my anger control me like that.”

"I caused you to be that angry, Jason, and gahh oww...it was my fault."

“Still, I went too far.” Finishing rubbing the cream in, Jason placed a gentle kiss on the back of Tommy’s neck.

Tommy shivered a little and blushed, finding that it wasn't unpleasant. "It is okay, and thank you."

“You’re welcome. Did you want a spanking now? Or sleep more first?”

"I need to get over the nightmares, Jason, and feel guilty."

Jason sat up and stretched his legs out, patting his lap. “Over my knees, then.”

Tommy gulped but did as Jason told him, but had hesitated for a moment. Once over his lap, the teenager knew that his bottom would be sore, but hoped for forgiveness.

Jason tugged Tommy’s pants and underwear down, and then started spanking his bare bottom hard.

Tommy gasped when he felt his bottom bared before the spanking began, with the boy grunting. "Ooohhh...forgive me, please?"

“I forgive you, Tommy. Always.” Jason let the smacks fall hard and fast onto the bare bottom across his knees.

Tommy was spanked hard and fast, leaving the teenager a sore, sobbing mess; but he needed to be punished for what he'd done. "Sorry...owwuch!"

“I know.” Jason continued until Tommy’s bottom was a bright red, and then stopped, hand resting on his lower back. “Is this enough?”

Tommy nodded, unable to speak with his bottom hurting, unable to help but sob again. "S...Sorry, it hurts."

“I know...” Jason pulled Tommy up and into his arms. “I forgive you. Shh...” He cuddled the green ranger tightly, stroking his hair and back.

Tommy sobbed in Jason's arms, feeling sore; but at least he was forgiven by Jason, hoping the others could do the same. "I...Will they forgive me too? And what happens now?"

“The others will forgive you as well. They’ll know you would never have attacked us if you hadn’t been under Rita’s control. And, well, you can still join the team.”

"I don't know if I deserve to be a part of the team after what I've done."

“You can make up for it by helping us,” Jason said. “Join the team...and do good.”

Tommy blinked and sighed but nodded. "Okay, I'll join the team; but a part of me still is evil with my coin fused with both good and evil."

“Uh-uh...Well, if you start backsliding, I’ll deal with it,” Jason said – probably leaving no doubt as to just how he would deal with it.

Tommy cringed a little, but did feel better, knowing that his evil wouldn't take over. "Okay, that will work."

“If you start getting worried you might, you do need to tell me, Tommy.” Somehow, Jason seemed to have made himself responsible for the green ranger’s actions and well being.

"I will, Jason. Do you mean what you said about liking me more than as a friend?"

Jason nodded. “My feelings definitely run deeper than just friendship. That’s why I dragged you here rather than fight and possibly kill you.”

"I am glad you did, though my butt isn't."

“And, again? Spanking you is pretty mild compared to some of the things I could have done.”

"Well, glad you decided to spank me rather than do worse; even though I really did test your resolve."

“Well, you were frustrating,” Jason said, putting it mildly. “But I only lost control once – and I won’t be doing that again.”

"Well, I was evil, and definitely deserved to be punished - even if it really hurt."

“It was kind of meant to. If spankings were pleasant, they wouldn’t be nearly as effective.”

"I know, I know. I just hope I don't have my evil side come out again."

“I’ll deal with it if it does,” Jason promised.

"Hope so, cause a part of me still likes causing trouble."

Jason shrugged. “Well, if there’s a next time, you can just go right back across my knee...or over the bed if you’re out of control.”

"I know, Jason. Um, so what do we do now? Just lay here and relax, or go see the others; and do they know I'm, um, normal again?"

“I haven’t been able to tell them yet...but what do you want to do right now, Tommy?”

"I don’t know, but want to get it over with and show Rita that she hasn't won."

“We can go now, if you want.” Jason slowly loosened his hold on Tommy. “You can grab some of my clothes, but we should probably get some of yours since you’re staying here.”

"Yeah, we should," Tommy agreed, and then blushed a little. "Um, Jason? Remember when you asked me why I was after you so much?"

“Yeah – you said it was because I was the leader,” Jason answered, passing Tommy a new shirt to wear.

“Yes, that was one of the reasons; but another was like I thought you were cute at the karate expo when we first met, and when I was evil, I became obsessed."

Jason glanced at Tommy, studying him. “Which means...what now?”

"I still like you a lot; but I think it is more than that now with my dark side, I may still be obsessed with you."

“Probably in a bad way, Tommy. You did say you hated me.” Several times.

"I don't know. A part of me - my evil part still does - which is really disturbing; but also think the dark part hated that you were punishing me and that you made me weak."

Jason shrugged a little. “I told you how I feel, Tommy. But if it’s too difficult, don’t worry. I have control over myself. I can punish you and help you...without forcing you to have positive feelings for me.”

"I do have positive feelings for you too, but a part of me is obsessed with you and want you more than anything else. I am scared of being evil and doing something to hurt you."

“Honestly, Tommy? I’m not sure there’s much worse you can do to me.”

"But I do like you a lot. In fact, you did make me, um, well spill a few times; especially when you were naked.”

Jason took a hesitant step towards Tommy, looking as if he wanted to reach out and touch the green ranger, but didn’t. “For what it’s worth...I’ve fallen for you hard.”

"Same here, Jason." Tommy blushed and smiled a little. “And hope my evil side doesn't come out."

“I’ll handle it...if it does.” Jason reached out, and let his fingers drift gently through Tommy’s hair.

Tommy leaned into the touch and smiled. "Hope so too."

“Trust me, Tommy. I’ve handled it up until this point. Not particularly well when I took the whip to your back...but I’ve learned from that.”

"I do trust you. God help me, but I really do; and I love you."

“I love you too, Tommy.” Jason slipped his arms around Tommy and held him close.

Tommy smiled and held Jason as well. "We should tell the others soon, I suppose."

“Before we do, how’s your butt feeling? Do you need some cream rubbed in?”

Tommy nodded, definitely wanting Jason to rub his naked butt now that they both knew they liked each other.

Jason kissed Tommy lightly. “Lie down on the bed again.”

Tommy moved and lay down on the bed, still naked with his butt on full display, looking over his shoulder. "No getting hard seeing my butt," the teenager said, obviously teasing.

Jason smirked, grabbing the jar of cream and sitting on the bed next to Tommy. “That’s not gonna happen. Now that I know your feelings, I don’t have to hide how you affect me.”

"Good, cause I wouldn't want you to have to hide that you think my butt is cute." Tommy grinned a little, but then groaned when his butt was being rubbed. It felt amazing on his sore, red cheeks.

“Not just your butt, Tommy.” Jason continued to rub the cream into the green ranger’s backside. “I am glad I have you back – even if it was somewhat satisfying to give those punishments.” He smiled, not entirely serious.

"I bet it was, considering I must have been one heck of a pain in the butt, man."

“That’s a serious understatement. You attacked the city, destroyed the command centre, attacked the rest of the team...” Jason sighed, voice trailing off. “And yet I still wanted to avoid hurting you badly.”

Tommy sighed and felt bad that he was so evil. "Man, when I am evil, I am pretty good at it."

“Not anymore, you won’t be. Better believe I’ll be keeping a tight rein on you.”

"I don't blame you for keeping me on a tight leash. I do seem to cause a lot of trouble, but I will try and be a good part of the team. Rita may have created me as the Green Ranger, but she doesn't control me anymore."

“No...And I’m glad about it,” Jason replied. “Do you have any ideas of things that might help you to stay in control?”

"I'm not sure...Just keep a tight rein on me, please. I don't want to slip."

“That goes without saying,” Jason replied, finishing rubbing the cream in and slipping an arm over Tommy’s shoulders. “What do you think about maintenance spankings? Could they help?”

Tommy blinked, looking confused. "Maintenance what?"

“Maintenance spankings are regular spankings that are supposed to help as a reminder to behave,” Jason explained. “They could help, since we’re talking about you maybe backsliding.”

Tommy looked at the other teenager and gulped, but nodded, feeling he may need them to keep him in check. "I think I may need that to help me behave and to keep my evil side from returning."

Jason nodded. “Would once a week be enough, do you think?”

"I hope so, man, cause getting more than once a week might hurt a bit."

“What day?” Jason asked seriously.

"I don't know which day; just not on the weekends?"

“Okay, not the weekends...but this is for you, so which day would you prefer?”

"Um, maybe Friday nights, so I can sit in classes, I guess."

Jason nodded slightly. “Friday nights, then. And it’ll mostly be a hand spanking.”

"Mostly a hand spanking? Are you going to do more than your hand on the weekly spankings?"

“If you feel yourself backsliding – or if you do something during the week that wouldn’t outright earn you a spanking, but still might show that you’re slipping up – then the spanking should be more severe,” Jason said seriously.

"I guess so, but hope it is not too soon that I slip up," Tommy admitted, and smiled, feeling safer already; and knew that Jason was not going to let him slip.

Jason pressed his lips gently against Tommy’s forehead. “Me too...but do you understand what I’m requiring of you, Tommy? You need to trust me completely...and you also need to let me be in complete control.”

"I have nowhere else to go, Jason; and after what you've done so far, I do trust you and can do that."

“It might well be difficult,” Jason warned. “This isn’t some little thing, so you might want to think hard about it. In a very basic sense, it’ll be like you’re trusting me to be your master.”

"Uh, my what?" Tommy asked, with confused chocolate eyes looking at Jason. "You mean in charge of everything? What about my martial arts?"

Jason shook his head. “I don’t mean that I’ll be controlling everything you do. I do mean that you have to trust me completely...you have to submit to me, and know that if I tell you to do something specifically, I have a good reason. In this relationship – our relationship – I’ll be the dominant one.”

"I've never been submissive to anyone before, Jason, but I do know that I am not a dominant person; and definitely not in this relationship. I do trust you, though, and will submit to what you tell me. I know you know what is best for me."

Jason kissed him softly. “The moment you feel yourself slipping – even slightly – tell me.”

"I will tell you, Jase. Even if my thoughts turn dark, I will tell you."

“You need to know that I’ll be fairly strict with you, Tommy. Even harsh if it’s needed.”

"How strict, Jason, and with everything? I am not a slave, Jason; I do need to do my martial arts, please - but I love and trust you."

“I told you, Tommy. I’m not gonna be controlling everything you do. I’d never tell you to stop doing martial arts anyway. I’m referring mainly to the spankings side.”

"Oh, okay, I can handle that as long as you are not the master all the time. I do want to have some affection as well."

Jason hugged Tommy tightly. “I won’t ever stop giving you affection, believe me.”

Tommy returned the hug and smiled. "Okay, I like that idea; and I guess this is a whole new chapter for us, huh, red ranger?"

“What did I say about calling me ‘red ranger’?” Jason asked with mock sternness – but there was an underlying serious note to it.

"That you want me to call you Jason," Tommy said calmly, and knew that Jason was serious about being called by his birth name. "Just don't call me green ranger, either, okay; unless we are in battle."

Jason nodded. “When you were evil, you refused to use my name because you saw me as your enemy...That’s why I don’t want you to call me red ranger now. It might trigger you slipping.”

"Okay; but if I do when we are not in battle, I may have slipped."

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jason slid his fingers through Tommy’s hair. “I need you to think seriously about something for me.”

"What do I need to think about, Jase?"

“I promised several spankings to your evil side, but you were brought back before they were finished. Do they need to be?”

"Need to be continued, you mean?"

“Yeah.”

"I know my evil side; and he will consider you weak if you don't follow through with them, Jason."

“Even with you good now?” Jason asked.

"I don't know; but I know he will consider you weak and may go after you if he ever escapes - but maybe when I am evil, you should punish me when I am evil."

Jason nodded slowly. “So you’re able to handle the guilt now, Tommy?” he asked – not trying to be mean, but needing to make sure the green ranger would be able to move on.

"I will let you know if and when I can't, Jase, and when I need you to take me over your knees for my crimes."

Jason brushed his lips against Tommy’s in a gentle, undemanding kiss. “Make sure you do. I don’t want you to keep it inside, where it’ll hurt you the most.”

"I will tell you, Jason," Tommy said softly against his boyfriend's lips with a smile.

“Good.” Jason slid his arms around Tommy. “Because I love you and don’t want to see you in pain.”

"Love you too and don't ever want to hurt you again. Man, I really wanted to rip your pants off and take you in that dark dimension; that is how obsessed I was when I was evil."

“I thought you were just trying to kill me...doing a good job of trying, by the way. Didn’t even get the chance to ask you out.”

"Well, was told to kill you, and was going to; but really wanted to slice those red clothes off you and take you. I didn't care if you wanted to have me or not, I was going to have your butt."

Jason looked into Tommy’s eyes. “What about now?”

"I love you and still want you, but don't want to take you against your will, Jason. I want you to be with me willingly."

“If you take something by force, it doesn’t mean anything,” Jason said quietly. “I want to be with you. I want you to be mine, Tommy.”

"I want to be yours too, Jase...I want you to be my first and only lover, and want to belong to you in everything."

Jason brushed a light, gentle kiss against Tommy’s neck. “I brought you back from the darkness. I think my claim on you is pretty strong.”

"I hope it is, because I am yours to claim and have forever if you'll have me that long."

Jason kissed his lips again. “You’re mine, Tommy...Always and forever, no matter what. I’ll fight the darkness within you every time I have to, cause I’m never letting you go.”

Tommy kissed him back and smiled. "I am yours and I want to be yours forever, Jason. You are my hero and love. I just hope that I can live up to your expectations."

“I don’t have any doubts. I believe in you, Tommy. I have so much faith in you.” Jason held him tightly. “I will never give up on you. Never.”

Tommy smiled and blushed a little. “I hope so. I love you and I am yours." He kissed Jason again. "Um, should we go talk to the others and hope they don't get all defensive when they first see me?"

Jason kissed Tommy’s cheek, and then got up. “Want to start putting your clothes on, then?”

"Yeah, we should get dressed and then maybe get a smoothie?"

“My treat?” Jason suggested. “Do you want me to call the others?”

"Well, if you want to pay for mine, Jason; but not expecting you to." Tommy began to get dressed and took a deep breath. "Yeah, we need to clear the air with the others, Jason. I need to put my evil side behind me."

“Well, you’re my boyfriend...so I’m treating you.” Jason put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, and squeezed gently. “They won’t hate you.” He spoke into his communicator. “Guys? Can you meet me at the park?”

Tommy felt nervous as the others told them that they could meet their leader in the park, and knew that this could be an interesting real first meeting. "Oh man, this is going to be intense."

Jason hugged Tommy tightly. “I love you.”

"Love you too," Tommy replied, and returned the hug, feeling nervous; but once they were both dressed, the two teenagers were on their way to meet with the other power rangers.

Jason slipped his hand into Tommy’s, squeezing reassuringly, as they made their way to the park.


	8. Chapter Eight

Tommy held Jason's hand, and took a deep breath when they made their way towards the park, feeling the warm sun shining down on them; and for the first time, he felt its loving heat.

Jason didn’t let go of Tommy, even when they joined the others. Before any of them could say anything, Jason spoke. “Tommy is no longer under Rita’s control. He’s going to join us in the battle, and fight on our side.”

Tommy saw the others when they saw him tense up, expecting him to attack them; only to have his boyfriend tell them that he was free of Rita's control. As expected, the others had some questions on how Jason brought Tommy back from the shadows of evil.

Jason left out most of the events of the past couple of days, just saying that he and Tommy had fought; and in the process of those fights, he’d discovered the link between the power coin and Rita’s control over the green ranger. He also explained how Tommy had ultimately been freed – and that the green ranger was going to be staying at his house.

The others seemed to take this rather well, but Tommy still knew that he was being watched by a few others, especially Kimberly, so he took a deep breath. "I am sorry for what I did; and believe me, Rita no longer controls me. I may have a bit of evil in me, but I am in control now. I really am sorry, especially to you, Kim, for saying what I did.”

“I guess I can forgive you – as long as you don’t attack us again,” Kimberly said, while the others voiced various sounds of agreement.

"Believe me, if I do feel the urges, they will be taken care of before I do anything to harm anyone."

“Then it’s all good, I guess.”

One or two of the other rangers glanced questioningly at Jason when Tommy made that comment, but Jason wasn’t giving anything away.

Tommy didn't answer their questions either on that matter, but he did make sure that they at least knew that he wasn't a danger any longer with Jason there.

Once the rest of the rangers had dispersed, Jason squeezed Tommy’s hand gently. “Want to head to the juice bar now?”

Tommy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that went better than I expected it to; and you did say you were getting me a smoothie."

“I told you, Tommy. They don’t blame you. Nearly let slip some information better kept to ourselves when you said about the urges, though.” Jason smiled, and kissed him.

Tommy blushed and returned the kiss. "I wanted to make sure that they knew they were safe; and if I ever did have the urges, I wouldn't be evil."

Jason nodded slightly. “But I don’t think we need to go into details about just how those urges will be dealt with.”

"I thought we already discussed that, Jase."

“I meant with the others.”

"Um, why do we need to tell them how you'll be dealing with my evil side? They really don't need to know you'll be um, you know, when I'm evil again."

“No, I’m saying we shouldn’t tell them, Tommy. They don’t need to know.”

"Okay, good, cause I really don't want to tell them."

Jason kissed him softly, letting his fingers drift through his hair. “Love you, Tommy.”

"Love you too," Tommy replied, smiling against the warm lips of his boyfriend as they headed to the juice bar for a smoothie.

Jason paid for them both to have smoothies, and sipped his as he studied Tommy.

Tommy sipped his own smoothie, but then looked up, noticing that Jason was staring at him, smiling a little. "What?"

Jason reached over to take Tommy’s hand. “I’m just thinking how perfect you are, and how glad I am that you’re mine.”

Tommy smiled again and sipped on his smoothie. "I am glad too, and am definitely yours, Jase. You are one hot guy, you know."

Jason lifted Tommy’s hand to his lips, and kissed each finger gently.

Tommy giggled a little, enjoying the attention, not caring if anyone noticed; and turned to see the other rangers watching them, turning red in embarrassment. "Uh, hi guys."

Clearly not embarrassed at all, Jason waved briefly at the others – who didn’t seem judgmental or anything – and then slipped his arm around Tommy’s shoulders and squeezed tight.

Tommy was still new to being around the other rangers, but relaxed in Jason's arms as he got to know the other power rangers. The green ranger continued to sip his smoothie as they all talked and were soon laughing as if he hadn't just moved in and attacked them.

Pleased with the way things were going, Jason kept his arm tight around Tommy, letting his fingers play with his boyfriend’s hair.

Tommy felt completely relaxed and chatted with the others, getting to know them, and let them get to know him, all keeping their ranger business out of their chatting, considering they were in public.

Jason did some talking, but mostly just sat there and listened, pleased that Tommy was able to try talking to the others – but he had to admit to a little bit of concern about what would happen if Tommy’s evil side took over. He hoped that there’d be some kind of warning, but he honestly had no idea.

Tommy continued to sip on his smoothie, having a good time; only to halt talking when he felt the tingle inside of him with his eyes suddenly turning green for a second, grasping Jason's arm. "Jase, we have to go now." He gasped and then he growled at them, suddenly turning evil again; but Jason had a good grip on him.

Jason moved immediately. Keeping a tight hold of Tommy, he dragged him off to a secluded spot, and then teleported them to his bedroom.

Tommy pulled his arm away once they got to Jason's bedroom, actually laughing at him. "You are so pathetic. Like some stupid lovesick puppy dog."

“And you’re starting to get on my nerves.” Jason grabbed Tommy once more, sat on the bed, and dragged him across his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist to pin him there.

Tommy snarled when he found himself back over Jason's lap, and struggled to get off. "Ughhh, let me go, red ranger! I'll make you all pay for this!"

“Not gonna happen, Tommy.” Jason smacked his bottom hard.

“Oww! Damn you!"

Jason landed several more hard smacks, before he hooked his fingers into Tommy’s pants and pulled them down, following them with his underwear so that he could start smacking Tommy’s bare bottom.

The green ranger struggled when he felt his pants being pulled down for a good, hard, old fashioned, bare bottomed spanking. The teenager grunted and yelped when Jason started to spank him hard. "Oww! Enjoy this while you can."

Jason took a much firmer hold on Tommy, and began swatting even harder, landing several sharp smacks to his thighs.

Tommy protested the spanking with a yelp as Jason tilted his bottom a bit forward to get at his sit spot, turning the cheeks and thighs red. Tommy yelped and soon was crying as he was spanked, with the punishment helping.

Jason paused when Tommy’s bottom and thighs were a bright red and very hot to the touch. “Now...I think I promised the switch for the next spanking, didn’t I?"

"Oh no! I'll switch you, ranger!"

Ignoring the protest, Jason pushed Tommy onto the bed, quickly handcuffing him to the bedposts, before retrieving the switch.

The metal rattled as Tommy struggled on the bed to get away from his fate, snapping at Jason in rage, his bottom cheeks burning.

Jason braced a hand against Tommy’s back, holding him still, as he brought the switch down on the naked, red cheeks.

"Aghhh!" Tommy howled in rage as the thin wooden switch came down on his naked prone red butt cheeks, tears falling a little with his rage disappearing.

Jason continued to bring the switch down hard, alert to any changes in Tommy’s attitude.

Tommy finally gave up and just lay there sobbing, the spark gone from his eyes and was back to normal, hating that he woke up getting a painful spanking.

When Tommy gave in, Jason dropped the switch and touched the green ranger’s head. “Tommy?”

Tommy just sobbed on the bed with his bottom hurting, hating when this happens. "Hate it when this oww happens...it hurts."

“I’m sorry,” Jason said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Jase...I couldn't keep the evil in...Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone."

Jason shook his head. “You warned me in time.” He carefully undid the cuffs, and then gently massaged where Tommy had strained his wrists trying to get away. “Do you need some ice?”

Tommy nodded, sobbing, as he let Jason hold him, needing ice for his sore bottom, hoping that his evil side would stop interfering in his life.

Jason kissed Tommy’s wet face gently, and then left to get some ice. When he came back in, he gently rubbed it over Tommy’s hot bottom, one piece at a time. “I can understand if you’re beginning to hate me...I know this is painful for you.”

"No, couldn't ever hate you. My evil side does, but not me. I just hate coming back with a very sore butt, cause it really hurts; and I get scared that I have done something when evil. I don't want to hurt anyone."

“I won’t let you hurt anyone when you’re evil, believe me. And you were able to tell me, Tommy...” Jason continued to rub the ice over Tommy’s bottom, pride in his voice.

"I was so close, and almost didn't make it, Jase, it was so quick."

“Your eyes flashed green...I think that’s something I need to keep a look out for.” Jason started to rub some of the cream into Tommy’s bottom, too.

Tommy groaned as he felt the cream rubbing on the sore, red cheeks, gasping when Jason's fingers accidentally brushed into the crack of his buttocks; shivering a little, liking that, but blushed.

Jason continued to rub the cream into Tommy’s bottom, and then stretched out next to his boyfriend, putting an arm around him.

Tommy cuddled into Jason's arms, feeling loved and once again always forgiven. “Love you...feels good when you rub my butt. I like it."

“Love you too, Tommy. And I’m glad. But I wish you didn’t have to suffer every time your evil side comes out.” Jason kissed Tommy.

Tommy returned the kiss and wished that as well, with his bottom burning. "Me too, but loved when your fingers, um, brushed between..."

Jason smiled, and held Tommy tightly. “When we’re both ready, I’ll make love to you...and that will really feel good.”

Tommy blushed a little and smiled. "I can't wait to feel you physically love me, but we will wait till the right moment. I love you."

“I love you too, Tommy. Don’t forget that, even if I have to be harsh to drag you back.”

"I never do doubt it, Jase, even when my butt hurts.”

Jason kissed him long and lingeringly, hand sliding over Tommy’s shoulder. “Shall we get something to eat?”

Tommy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, a spanking always seems to get me hungry."

“Order pizza? Or do you want me to cook?”

"Um, how about pizza? This time I won't eat it cold."

“It’ll probably taste better that way,” Jason agreed. “What toppings do you want?”

"Um, pepperoni and sausage with loads of cheese."

Jason called in the order for pizza, and then sat next to Tommy again. “Is your back feeling any better now?”

"A little, yeah; but you did whip the skin off, but I'm okay."

“I’m sorry,” Jason said, for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Hey, stop saying that, Jase; you lost control and I made that happen. I'll be okay and it will heal, so no more feeling bad, okay?"

“Well, it won’t happen again – no matter how angry you might make me if your evil side comes out again.” Jason kissed him gently.

Tommy returned the kiss and smiled. "I know and I love you."

“Love you too. More than anything. And man, I’m glad I was able to drag you back,” Jason said, taking Tommy’s hand.

Tommy smiled, and kissed Jason again. "I am glad you were able to save me as well, my white knight on a tyrannosaurus."

Jason laughed, returning the kiss and deepening it. “White knight, huh?”

"Well, okay, my red knight." Tommy grinned.

“You know I’m not gonna give up on you, right, Tommy? I’ll continue to fight for you. You’re mine, and I won’t let you go,” Jason said, squeezing the green ranger possessively.

Tommy held onto his boyfriend and smiled. "Mmm, I am definitely yours; and hope you never do let me go."

Jason placed a gentle kiss against Tommy’s neck, and then had to let go when he heard someone at the door. “Pizza’s here,” he said, getting up.

Tommy grinned and felt his stomach grumbling with hunger. "Oh good, I am starving."

Jason kissed him once more, and then left to get the pizza. Returning with it, he stretched out on the bed again, picking up a piece to feed to Tommy.

Tommy opened his mouth when Jason offered him the pizza to feed him. He laughed a little, having to hold the pizza a bit as well, taking a bite.

Jason slid a hand behind Tommy’s neck and squeezed gently. “We need to talk about what to do when you sleep.”

Tommy looked at Jason, uncertain as to what they needed to discuss. "Um, like, where I am sleeping?"

Jason shook his head. “No – you’ll be sleeping in here, where I can keep an eye on you. I’m thinking more on, how likely is it that you’ll slip when you sleep?”

Tommy shook his head and frowned. "I...I don't know..."

“Do I need to take precautions? Like...keep you cuffed?”

"I don't know, Jason. I've never been good at night since I was taken."

“Well, you didn’t try to attack me when I slept with you earlier,” Jason said. “And you did ask me to sleep with you before...” he added, a little amused despite the situation.

"Well, you are right; but not sure about nights. I do hope that I don't turn evil on you."

“Maybe I’d better keep you cuffed just to be on the safe side,” Jason suggested. “And sleep in the chair.”

"No, Jason. I can't ask you to sleep in the chair to keep an eye on me; or are you suggesting I sleep in the chair?"

“No, I’m suggesting I sleep in the chair...I don’t want to take the chance of you breaking free, Tommy. I wouldn’t mind sleeping in the bed with you, but you’d probably kick me or something if you slipped.”

"But I can't make you sleep in a chair. This is your bed; and if I kick you, it might let you know something is wrong."

“Depends on how hard you kick me...though I supposed cuffed, you won’t be able to do much damage.” Jason sighed, fingers slipping through Tommy’s hair.

"I doubt I could do much damage hand-cuffed," Tommy admitted as he leaned into Jason's arms.

Jason held Tommy close, kissing him gently. “Well, if you do attack me, I’ll give you a few good swats anyway.”

Returning the kiss, Tommy knew that he was in good hands; and that Jason would never let him do any harm.

When they finished off the pizza, Jason touched Tommy’s shoulder. “If you roll over, I’ll rub more cream into your back and change the bandages.”

Tommy nodded and rolled onto his stomach, shivering a little when the cool air blew over his naked bottom, trying not to get aroused.

Jason carefully pulled the bandages off Tommy’s back. “They haven’t been bleeding anymore, but it’s probably a good idea to keep them covered for the time being.” He grabbed the cream, and began to gently rub it into Tommy’s back.

Tommy groaned when he felt the cream rubbing into his naked back, but hissed a little when the wounds stung. "Oww man."

“I really can’t apologize enough for it, Tommy. Or for what I said – which was just mean.”

"Jase, I am fine; and don't worry, there is nothing to be sorry for."

“You’re in pain, Tommy. If I’m not sorry for causing it, that kind of makes me a monster.” Jason kissed his shoulder gently.

Tommy smiled and blushed a little. "Jason, I love you and forgive you."

“I’m glad. I love you too, Tommy.” Jason carefully bandaged the green ranger’s back. “Ever since the tournament, I’ve cared about you.”

"I'm glad you were able to save me from Rita's influence, with her now unable to control me.”

Jason lay next to Tommy, and slipped his arm around his shoulders. “Me too. Even if it got you a sore bottom,” he said, with a little amount of humor.

"Yeah, my poor bottom felt the burn; and still tingles from the spankings, but that did save me."

“Do you still think maintenance spankings are a good idea?” Jason asked gently, playing with Tommy’s hair.

"Um, well, it may help me from possible slips; and we can't trust the evil in me to remain hidden. I have done horrible things when I was evil."

“You have...but you can make up for it,” Jason said. “Besides, your backside more than paid for it.” He was teasing a little.

"How can I make up for it?" Tommy asked with a smile on his young, handsome face.

“Well...with me, how about this?” Jason kissed him, long and lingeringly.

"Mmm, I like this way of paying my debt."

Jason let his fingers trail gently over Tommy’s stomach as he continued to kiss him. “Yeah, you can make up for hurting me by loving me,” he suggested, smiling.

"That is easy, Jason. I do love you more than life itself, and hope you never stop loving me."

“I will never stop loving you,” Jason whispered, kissing his neck gently. “I’ve fought too hard to save you.”

"I am glad you did; and the day that I was taken by Rita, began my nightmare."

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jason took Tommy’s hand, and held it, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Tommy shook his head, his voice shaky as he spoke. "N...No, not right now. I...I don't think I can discuss it right now, Jase."

“You don’t have to, Tommy. I just want to help you, in any way I can. I don’t like to see you hurt or upset...”

"I know, Jase. I am just not ready, love. In time, I will tell you everything."

“When you’re ready to talk, I’ll listen,” Jason said quietly. “I love you, Tommy. And I’m never gonna stop – no matter what your evil side does.”

"Or what they did to me in that dark palace? What was I forced to do?"

“It doesn’t matter,” Jason said. “Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. Nothing,” he repeated.

"I hope so, because there are some things that could haunt the most ice hearted person."

“It doesn’t matter. I won’t ever hate you or be disgusted by you. I might feel bad for what you’ve been through – and I suspect I’ll probably hate Rita and her minions even more for it. But not you. Never you. I love you so much, Tommy.”

"Love you too; and um, right after I was taken, I didn't turn evil right away, considering I resisted her until they took measures to both punish and break my will."

Jason gently stroked Tommy’s hair and back, but said nothing, letting him continue if he chose to.

Tommy didn't say anything more, but it was clear that he was haunted by what had happened to him as an innocent teenager.

Jason leaned forward, and brushed a gentle kiss against Tommy’s lips. “When you’re ready to tell me, I’ll listen. I won’t judge you, and I’ll still love you.”

"Goldar...he, um...I can't tell you right now, Jase."

“You don’t have to, Tommy. If you want, I’ll just hold you like this – so that you can feel how much I love you.”

"Okay, I...love you too. Just hold me?"

Jason nodded, pressing his lips against Tommy’s neck. “Always, Tommy. I love you more than anything, and don’t you ever think that’s going to change.”

"I hope it never does, considering I can never lose you."

“You won’t lose me. You won’t ever lose me. I’ve fought too hard for you to let you go.”

Tommy smiled and tried not to yawn in Jason's arms, content that the other teenager loved him despite his fears. "I hope you never do; and can chase the terrors that haunt me away."

“Well, I’ll certainly try. I think I can be your protector, Tommy.” Jason stroked his hair. “You look tired, love.”

"I am tired, Jase. I am so tired," the exhausted teenager said as he felt his chocolate eyes growing heavy, before he was soon sleeping in Jason's arms.

Just to be on the safe side, Jason cuffed Tommy’s wrists to the bedposts; and then cuddled the green ranger tightly as he too fell asleep.

Tommy was soon sleeping soundly in Jason's arms, feeling warm and safe; but soon thrashed a little, moaning in despair.

Jason woke up at Tommy’s thrashing, and hugged him tighter. “Tommy, wake up...You’re having a nightmare.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Tommy thrashed until Jason was able to wake him, up panting and covered in a cold sweat, whimpering. "No!!" His chocolate eyes opened wide in terror, only to see Jason before he burst into tears.

“Tommy...” Jason held him close, kissing his forehead. “I’m here. You’re safe. Shh...”

Tommy just sobbed while Jason held him, trembling a little. "I...I'm sorry, Jase."

“Don’t you dare apologize, Tommy. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jason kissed his wet cheeks, stroking his hair and back.

"I am scared, Jase...What if they get me back? Goldar will make me pay for it."

“I’ll never let them have you. I’ll always protect you. You’re mine, and I’m not going to let you go ever again.”

"I can't go through it again."

“You won’t ever have to. I promise you, Tommy. I’ll never let you go again.”

Tommy just sobbed in Jason's arms, but managed to get back to sleep, feeling the warm, loving arms telling him that he was safe.

Jason lay awake, still holding onto his boyfriend, and feeling horrible for the pain he imagined Tommy had gone through. All he felt right now was a fierce, protective love; and he knew he was never going to let Tommy be taken by the darkness again.

*****

The next morning, Tommy woke up still cuffed to the bed, but in Jason's warm, loving arms with his tears having been dried up. His pain and terror faded with the golden rays of dawn.

Jason stirred, and let his fingers drift through Tommy’s hair. “Hey...”

Tommy smiled a little. "Morning, Jase."

“How’d you sleep, love? Any more nightmares?”

"No nightmares, Jase. I am sorry I disturbed your sleep."

Jason shook his head. “Don’t apologize, Tommy. I’m glad I was here to hold you after you woke up.” He unlocked the cuffs, and kissed Tommy’s hand.

Tommy fell into Jason's arms once his hands were freed, seeing the slight abrasions to his wrists, feeling safe and loved. "Love you...just feel haunted sometimes."

“It’s understandable. You’ve been through a lot.” Jason gently rubbed at the marks the handcuffs had made on Tommy’s wrists.

"More than I wish I had been through."

Jason kissed him softly. “Anything you want to do now?”

"Well, can we just say here for now?"

“Of course.” Jason slid his hand down Tommy’s back. “How is your back and butt feeling?”

“Much better, to be honest, Jase," Tommy admitted softly. "I just want to be held."

“I’ll hold you as much as you want me to.” Jason cuddled Tommy tightly, kissing his head gently. “I love you.”

"Love you too...Just never, ever let me go."

Jason shook his head, kissing him. “I’ll never let you go. I swear it. You’re mine forever.”

Tommy smiled and then squirmed a little. "Um, ah, in a second? I need to, um, pee."

Jason grinned, and slowly loosened his hold on Tommy. “Do I need to cuff you to the seat?” he asked, not serious.

"No, I think I can pee without being cuffed down." Tommy smirked and headed naked towards the washroom, and soon was peeing until he was done, climbing back onto the bed with Jason.

Jason wrapped his arms around Tommy, and cuddled him close once more. “You’re mine, and I’m never gonna let you leave me.”

"Hope so, because I am never leaving you, my strong, brave ranger boyfriend."

“You ever leave me, and I’ll follow you...and then put you over my knee and give you the spanking of your life,” Jason said, only partly teasing.

"Ohhh ouch...glad I don't plan on testing that theory, cause my butt sure knows how to get a good spanking now."

“So had you ever been spanked before? Or am I the first?” Jason asked, curious.

"You were my first spanking."

“Well, you’re the first person I’ve ever spanked,” Jason said. “I’m not sure where the idea came from, actually...”

Tommy giggled and looked at Jason. "Really? I wouldn't have known I was your first spankee with how well you did it."

“Well, it’s pretty easy to work out...all I could think was how angry you made me; but that I still cared about you, and didn’t want to kill you. So...spanking.”

"But how did you come up with it, though? How did you know it may work?"

“Honestly, Tommy? I kind of did want to punish you. But I wasn’t prepared to hurt you seriously, no matter how much you may have deserved it. I’ve seen spanking used before, and I figured – it’s only on your butt; and with our ranger powers, you’d heal from it pretty quickly.”

"I am glad you did spank me, Jason. It saved me, and will keep my evil side in check, man."

“But it’ll still be painful for you,” Jason said with some seriousness. “I love you – but I won’t go easy on you, cause otherwise, it won’t work.”

"Will the maintenance ones hurt as bad as the other ones did?"

“They’ll still be painful – otherwise there’s no point,” Jason said seriously. “Maybe not quite as severe...but you’ll still be pretty sore.”

"But it will help me, right, Jase?"

Jason nodded. “It’ll help.” He let his hand move down Tommy’s back to rest almost possessively on the other’s bottom.

"I am not sure what will keep the nightmares away."

“The only thing I can think of is to keep holding you and making sure you know that you’re safe and loved – even if you do have a sore butt.”

Tommy smiled and sniffled a little bit. "I love you, and you keep me safe and loved."

“Love you too, Tommy. So much. I’ll give you everything you could ever need or want.”

"I already have what I need and want, Jason. I have you."

“And you’ll always have me. I promise you that – though you might not like it too much when you’re over my knees or across the bed with a sore butt.”

"True, I may hate being spanked and having a sore bottom; but yeah, I'll still love you, baby."

“Glad to hear it. I do love you, Tommy. And I always will.”

"Love you too; but can we go get some food, I am starving?"

Jason snorted softly. “I think you’re always hungry.” He kissed Tommy softly. “Want to get dressed?”

"Hey; teenager here, Jase, and yeah - guess we should. What do you want to eat?" Tommy asked as he went to get dressed. "We do need to go to my place to get some of my stuff, too."

“We can do that after we’ve eaten.” Jason began pulling on his clothes. “What do you want to eat?”

"Don't know. I asked you, Jase," Tommy said, giggling.

“Well, we could get some chicken...” Jason said. “Am I missing a joke?”

"No, just find it funny I asked you that and then you asked me."

Jason shrugged. “Well, I want to know what you like.”

"Hmm, bacon and eggs might be nice."

“Bacon and eggs it is, then.” Jason took Tommy’s hand to lead him downstairs to the kitchen.

Tommy went downstairs with his boyfriend and chewed his lower lip nervously, seeing the view of Jason's jean clad butt; but he still felt nervous.

Jason glanced at Tommy, noticing that he seemed to be nervous. “What’s wrong?”

"Just I like your butt; but still a bit nervous about liking that part of someone."

“I told you, Tommy, nothing’s gonna happen until we’re both ready. I won’t force you into anything. I love you.”

"Still get a bit nervous, Jase. I am sorry, just not ready yet; but soon as I am ready we can."

“Don’t push yourself, love. I’m perfectly content just to be with you like this. We’ll take our relationship to the next level when we’re both ready – but don’t rush yourself.” Jason looked seriously into Tommy’s eyes. “Don’t make the mistake of thinking I’m disappointed in you for not being ready.”

"I'll try; just after what happened, it may take a while - but glad we can take our time together. I love you."

“I love you too, Tommy.” Jason embraced him tightly once they were in the kitchen. “No more apologizing for not being ready, okay?”

Tommy nodded and smiled shyly and was about to say something when he was thrown to the wall hard, seeing- in his horror - that it was Goldar. 'No!! Jason!!"

Jason morphed immediately, and put himself protectively between Tommy and Goldar, dropping into a fighting stance. “What do you want?” he asked coldly.

Tommy turned pale in slight fear, turning back into the frightened teenager that this creature had tormented, and bolted, crawling under the kitchen table. Goldar just laughed at Tommy, who was hiding from him; finding it amusing that the Green Ranger now was hiding like a frightened bunny. He then cringed at the hands grabbing at his legs, trying to get him out from under the table; kicking at Goldar in terror. "No!! Not again!!"

Goldar just laughed and grabbed harder at the boy, finding it funny to torment Tommy. "What's the matter, you little bitch? Now that you have this human, I'm not good enough for you?"

“Leave him alone!” Jason knocked Goldar back, putting himself once more in between the monster and his boyfriend. “Tommy, go upstairs,” he said, without taking his eyes off Goldar.

The ugly creature laughed, finding this truly amusing. “So eager to protect damaged goods, red ranger?”

Tommy felt his heart aching at the comment, feeling ashamed, bolting from the kitchen with tears in his eyes, terrified. He wanted to leave; and knew that now that Jason knew the truth, he would hate him now that he wasn't clean. He ran upstairs to be alone, grabbing his backpack, getting his clothes to run, now that he would lose his Jason.

Jason didn’t realize that Tommy was running to leave the house. Angry at Goldar for making his boyfriend suffer, he attacked the monster hard and viciously, rage fuelling his punches and kicks. He then drew his blaster; and would have shot the monster, but Goldar disappeared, leaving Jason cursing in rage. “Damnit!”

Tommy had left the house during the fight, running down the street and into the woods feeling the tears falling down his young face as the sixteen year old teenager ran. He then halted when he was surrounded by putties, fighting them, but halted in terror when he heard Goldar. It was him they were after, and the teenager whimpered, now truly scared.

It didn’t take long for Jason to realize that Tommy wasn’t in the house, and he called the other Power Rangers on his communicator as he activated the locking system Billy had installed to get a lock on Tommy’s position and teleport to the woods, fighting Goldar and the putties once more as the others came to help.

Tommy had been grabbed and was beaten up by the creatures by the time Jason got there, with his clothes soon torn. It was obvious that he was fighting for his life and the hell to finally end, tears running down his dirty face.

Jason pulled Tommy away from the monsters, placing himself protectively in front of the green ranger once more. “Don’t run away,” he ordered, fighting alongside the other rangers and clearly gaining the upper hand.

Tommy was scared, and he curled up under a tree and sobbed, with the sixteen year old boy's entire body shaking.

Jason attacked viciously, and didn’t stop until they’d managed to run off Goldar and the putties. The red ranger then powered down, and moved over to his boyfriend’s side, placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Tommy...”

Tommy looked up with his tear-streaked face pale, with obvious fear and torment in his wet, chocolate eyes. He was so frightened; and wanted Jason to protect him, but he wasn't clean - and now Jason knew.

Jason kept his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, knowing that they should have this conversation back at his house. He thanked the other Power Rangers, and then teleported him and Tommy to his bedroom and onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the green ranger and hugging him tight.

Tommy stiffened in Jason's arms, sobbing, fearful that Jason would be disgusted. "Y...You...K...Know..."

“Tommy...I already suspected,” Jason said quietly. “I just wanted to let you tell me in your own time. It doesn’t change anything.”

"But he is right...I'm not clean..." Tommy sobbed harder, looking at his hands, unable to help but feel deep despair. "You won't want me any...more..."

Jason took hold of Tommy’s chin, and tilted up so that he was forced to look at him. “Did I say that?”

"No, but...I...I'm not clean...he t...took m...me...I..."

“I don’t care, Tommy. I dragged you back from the darkness. Do you think I’ll let you go now? Do you have so little faith in me?”

Tommy just broke down even harder, feeling frightened and confused. "I don't know, Jase...Love you...scared.”

Jason kept his arms tight around Tommy. “I love you too. And that’s never gonna change. You don’t ever have to be scared that I’ll reject you, or won’t want you anymore. I love you more than anything.”

Tommy still trembled a little, obviously still frightened and upset. "You won't ever...leave m...me? No matter what he d...did?"

“I will never leave you, Tommy. I don’t care what happened. You’re mine, and you always will be.”

Tommy whimpered and sniffled in Jason's arms. "I...I'm sorry...got scared...he scares me, Jason, and then he told you...."

“And it doesn’t make a difference,” Jason replied. “I love you more than anything.”

"Love you too...was...scared..." Tommy held onto Jason. "Thought you'd hate me, but then he found me again. He almost had me again in his clutches."

“I won’t let him take you, Tommy. But you need to trust me to protect you.”

"I do, Jase....just thought you didn't want me anymore when Goldar told you."

“There’s no chance of that happening,” Jason replied.

"I...know now. I am sorry, Jason. I won't run off again."

“Uh-uh...” Jason looked steadily into Tommy’s eyes. “I told you to come upstairs, and you ran away. Do you remember the conversation we had earlier?”

"I, um, did go upstairs, Jase," Tommy replied; but then gulped, seeing the look on the other boy's face with a soft groan. That was the ‘I am going to spank you till Tuesday’ look.

Jason didn’t look too impressed by that. “What did I say, Tommy?”

"That you would...sp...spank me if I ran away."

“Are you gonna fight me on this?”

Tommy looked down, chewing his lower lip nervously. "I...um don't want a spanking, but...I...um know that I did something wrong. I let him get to me."

“You ran from me, Tommy. Ran right into danger, too. If Billy hadn’t installed that tracking device onto my morpher, I wouldn’t have been able to get to you. I think this calls for a severe spanking, love,” Jason said seriously.

"S...Severe? H...How severe?" Tommy whimpered a little at the thought of getting a severe spanking.

Jason slowly loosened his hold on Tommy, but kissed him gently on the forehead. “I want you to choose two things for me to spank you with.”

"Two things? I...I don't know what to pick...Um...I am sorry."

“Well, since you’ve been here, I’ve spanked you with several different things. You pick two out of those. It’s part of your punishment,” Jason added.

Tommy looked down at his hands nervously, gathering a few things, and picked the paddle and the switch, knowing he deserved them, looking a little scared.

Jason held out his hand for the implements, and kissed Tommy softly. “I love you. So much.”

Tommy kissed Jason back, but he seemed to be a little worried, considering he was awaiting a hard spanking. "Love you too, Jason."

Jason stretched his legs out, and patted his lap. “Come on,” he said seriously.

The sixteen year old green ranger whimpered, but came over to his boyfriend; and looked almost hesitant to go over the other boy's lap for a spanking.

Jason slipped his fingers into Tommy’s pants to pull them down, but paused, looking into the green ranger’s eyes. “Don’t be scared of me, Tommy.”

Tommy felt his pants pulled down, followed by his underwear, leaving his buttocks bare for the spanking he was about to receive. "I'm not, Jase; just don't want a spanking."

“You ran away from me and didn’t trust my love,” Jason said quietly, a note of hurt in his voice. “You ignored what I told you when I said that nothing could make me stop loving you. You didn’t even try to stay. And you put yourself in danger.” He pulled Tommy across his knees.

Tommy whimpered and felt his heart aching at hearing Jason list his crimes. "I am sorry, Jason. I do love you and trust you...just got scared. Please forgive me?"

“I do forgive you, Tommy. Next time you get scared, though, don’t run from me. It hurt that you refused to trust me.”

"I won't run, Jase," the teenager replied, and visibly winced when he felt the hard smack to his quivering buttocks.

Jason took a firm grip on Tommy, and started to bring his hand down hard and fast on Tommy’s bare bottom.

"Ohhh...owww...gahh!" Tommy squirmed over his boyfriend's lap, getting one hell of a good spanking, with his bottom heating up.

Jason continued to bring his hand down until Tommy’s bottom was pink, darkening to red. He then picked up the paddle, and rested it on Tommy’s behind. “If you refuse to trust me, there’s no way our relationship can work.”

Tommy was sobbing as he felt his bottom being burned by his boyfriend's hand, and was soon crying even harder, feeling the paddle on his cheeks.

Jason brought the paddle down hard a good dozen times, before he picked up the switch, tapping it lightly against Tommy’s bottom as he shifted the green ranger slightly so that he could get a good swing without moving Tommy off his lap.

"OUCH!" Tommy yelped when he felt the paddle coming down on his scarlet, bouncing cheeks; squirming a little, sobbing harder - but when it was time for the switch, he found he couldn't cry anymore.

Jason hesitated, still holding the switch – but then dropped it and pulled Tommy tightly into his arms.

Tommy expected the switch, but then he was held in his boyfriend's arms as his body shook, having sobbed enough already.

Jason pulled Tommy down with him onto the bed, holding him tightly. “Shh...I love you.” He kissed Tommy’s forehead. “It’s all right.”

Tommy just whimpered, and was soon falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms. "Love you..."

“I love you,” Jason said again, cradling Tommy gently and stroking his hair and back.

Tommy soon was sleeping on his front with his bottom aching; but at least he was feeling safe and loved.

*****

Jason woke up before Tommy, and left the room to go and make them some food. He came back into the bedroom with two plates of bacon, eggs, and waffles.

The smell of food woke the other teenager up, and he groaned, feeling his bottom hurting. "Huh? W...What?"

Jason sat on the bed next to Tommy, and stroked his hair. “We never did get to eat.”

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Jase." Tommy felt his stomach grumbling in his hunger.

“Not your fault. Rita and her monsters have the worst timing.” Jason handed him one of the plates.

Tommy took one of the plates, and soon was eating the meal his Jason made for him. "This is really good."

“Glad you think so.” Jason began eating his own food.

"How did you learn to cook so well?"

“I guess I’ve always enjoyed cooking. And now I get to cook for the one I love. Even better.”

Tommy smiled a little and ate some food. "I hope I can cook as well for you too."

“You don’t have to, Tommy. You do enough for me.” Jason kissed him.

Tommy returned the kiss and smiled. "I will try and do more."

“I love you so much, Tommy. Don’t you ever leave me again.”

"Won't leave you again, Jase, even when I'm scared.”

“You’d better not – cause if you do, that spanking last night is going to seem like love taps.”

Tommy groaned a little, having definitely felt that spanking and still could, not wanting a harder spanking if he ran again.

Jason kissed him gently, sliding a hand over his shoulder. “Never again, Tommy. No matter what you do...I’ll love you forever.”

"Love you too," Tommy said, and then he smiled. "So are we ever going to get work done on those stones anytime this week, honey?"

“You were the one who wanted a long play, love,” Jason said, smirking a little.

"Yes, and I really did love it."

“You sure, love? There were some very intense issues that we brought in.”

"Yeah, but you are okay; right, honey? I am fine; but my butt hurts, baby."

Jason frowned in concern. “Was it too much?”

"It's okay, honey. I will just be a bit sore; but to be honest, I would rather that you plow me."

Jason kissed him – hard and passionately. Then, he let his lips trail down lower. “Hope you don’t plan on leaving me for real anytime, love.”

Tommy groaned and smiled. "Mmm, never going to leave you, baby."

“Glad to hear it – cause I will hunt you down and put you over my knee if you ever do.” Jason let his fingers drift down to Tommy’s erection.

Tommy grinned and actually giggled at that, wondering if Jason was even serious. "Are you serious?"

“Actually...yeah,” Jason replied, continuing to tease Tommy’s erection. “Exactly what I said when we were playing – if you leave me, you’ll get the spanking of your life.” And his voice was completely serious.

Tommy shivered and chewed his lower lip nervously, only to groan in pleasure with Jason teasing his hard flesh.

Jason moved his lips down, and took Tommy’s erection into his mouth.

"Uhhhh, JASON!!"

Jason grinned, using his mouth to bring Tommy right to the edge before grabbing the jar of cream, rolling his husband over onto his stomach, and coating his finger with cream before teasing Tommy’s hole.

Tommy moaned and pushed his butt up, feeling his husband teasing his hole, needing more. "Uhhh...God, Jaaaasooon."

Jason continued to prepare Tommy, and then coated himself with the cream so that he could push himself into his husband.

Tommy pushed back, moaning in pleasure when Jason spread open his hole with his hard flesh. The young man groaned, now deliciously full, crying out in pleasure when the tip pushed on his prostate.

Jason dropped a gentle kiss onto Tommy’s neck as he moved in gentle thrusts. “Love you, Tommy. More than anything.”

"Love you uhhhhh too....ohhh so good baby...take me...I am yours."

“You’re mine. Always and forever,” Jason whispered, bringing them both closer to their release

"Uhhh yes...uhhh your's always and forever...nuhhh...yess...yesss...so close!"

Jason sped up his thrusts, and gasped out Tommy’s name when he came.

Tommy groaned as he felt his lover fill inside his waiting body with a cry, also spurting his own seed onto the bed. "Uhhh! JAAAAAASSSSSOOOOOONNN!"

Jason slumped a little over Tommy, kissing his neck and back and letting his fingers drift through his hair.

Tommy giggled and moaned, loving the way his husband kissed his ticklish flesh. "Mmm, love you, baby."

“Love you too, Tommy. So much.” Jason rolled off his husband, but only so that he could gather him into his arms and hold him close.

"Love you too; and baby, that was amazing. The longest role play we've ever done, and maybe one of the most intense - but hottest."

Jason grinned, and kissed Tommy softly. “When I’m spanking you for play purposes, it really turns me on.”

"Mmm, yeah, baby it is a true turn-on," Tommy said with a smile, and returned the kiss. "Now, I am tired; so we should get some sleep, and tomorrow we really do need to work on those gems."

Jason nodded, and pulled Tommy closer, stroking his hair gently. “Yes...but I’m just going to hold you while we sleep.” His eyes began to close.

Tommy smiled and couldn't ask for more with his husband loving him. They were one forever and always, with no matter what happened in their lives, they would never stop loving each other nor leave each other. It was their destiny.


End file.
